Two souls and one story
by Dark chara
Summary: When Lucas and Lucy get's dragged into their favorite game Undertale, they must go through the whole underground, in one last Pacifist run. But with monsters trying to kill them, and no save or load point, how will them survive? Can they survive the underground, or will one of them fall to genocide as the answer?
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Getting in the Game**

"Come on, just give up already Sans." I said as I mashed the buttons on my keyboard to dodge Sans attacks. Playing a game for a couple of days can make a person really addicted to it. And for me, Undertale was such a game. When I heard about the game, I downloaded it down on my computer and completed the pacifist ending in a couple of days. After doing that I couple of times, I wanted to try something different, so I started a no mercy gameplay. I have played for the last couple of days, and been stuck on Sans for the last two days. **"Welp, here goes nothing"** Sans said in the game. **"Are you ready? Survive this and I'll show you my** _ **special attack!"**_ I placed my fingers on the arrow keys, and braced myself for his special attack. "Alright Sans, bring it on." I said as I pushed the arrow keys. " _Okay, Lucas, remember the attacks now._ " I thought to myself while the attacks kept coming. _"Throwing, circle ladder, and then what? I can't remember"_ The attacks kept coming on the screen. As the next attack went on, I heard the door to my room open, but I couldn't turn around now, I was so close to victory. After the attack, the next part came, which I called for teleporting bones. I mashed the arrow keys on my keyboard, so hard it felt as if I went through the computer.

"Come on, come on, almost there." I said to myself as I dodged the bones as best as I could. Then came the part I hated. The Gaster Blaster circle. "If I can dodge this, then I'm done." I looked at the HP bar and saw it was at HP 10/92. As I kept going in circle, someone in real life touched my shoulder and said: "You're still stuck with him big bro?" The voice startled me, making my fingers slip of the arrow keys, and before I could put them on I heard the all too familiar sound. Of a heart stopping, then shatter. Then came the familiar of the game over screen. I sighed and put my head on desk.

"You cannot give up just yet. Lucas, stay determined." I laughed and turned around and saw my 10-year-old sister.

"You're so funny little Lucy." I said as I ruffled her hair. She just smiled and sat down on my bed. "So you really like to play that game, don't you big bro?" I just smiled and sat down beside her. "You're right. I just want to beat this run too." I told her, while I heard the low music of the game over screen still going. I sighed and pressed the z key on my keyboard to get back to the judgement hall. I sat down on my chair and was about to put my finger on the arrow keys, when my sister grab my hand.

"Can you please go back to the first time you played this, please?" She asked me while giving me puppy eyes. "I want to play with you again." I sighed and turned my head towards her. "I'm going to try one more time, and if I fail, we can reset. Is that a good deal sis?" She just smiled and nodded. "That's fine." I turned back to the screen and continued playing the game. After walking back to Sans, I just skipped his conversation.

As I entered the battle, right before starting it I turned to my sister and saw her just staring at the screen. "Do you want to do this?" I asked her. She turned towards me and nodded eagerly. I laughed and got up from the chair and let her sit in it. She jumped out of the bed and sat down. I pushed the chair so she could reach the keyboard, and stood beside her. "Do you remember how to play?" I asked her with a little bit of doubt. I really didn't want her to play, just so she would lose straight away. But she just smiled and turned her attention towards the screen. "Wow, you are ready. Well then, let's start." She nodded and placed her little fingers on the arrow keys. I looked at the screen and was somewhat surprised. She was dodging Sans strongest attack really well. She just lost 10 HP out of the 92HP we had. That was nice, since I always lost around half of my HP at the start. She just kept pressing the Z key and the arrow keys. She kept dodging the attacks. She actually played better than I did.

Then we came to the middle game or as I like to call it, "Sans fake Spare". I looked at her while Sans said his sparing speech, I could see it in her eyes that she was having a hard time at not being sad. Then came the sentence I felt was going to break her.

" **Listen. Friendship… It is really great, right? Let's quit fighting."** She turned her head towards me, and I saw it on her face, that she was confused on what to do. I sighed and smiled to her. "Hey, you're playing, so you decide what you want to do." I rose up from the bed, and walked beside her. She just turned back to the screen and just stared at it. "You chose what you think is right." I looked at the screen and saw that the heart was over the Mercy button. I just smiled, she always was a kind person. Then the heart went to the Spare option, and I knew what she thought about it. Lucy turned towards me, and she had a sad expression on her face. "I'm sorry." She said. Then she pressed the Z key, accepting her decision. I just laughed and placed my hand on her shoulder, and looked at the screen. "Well Sans, you won this. I'll reset and complete one last True Pacifist run." I said, and then looked back to Lucy. "And if you want to sis, you can play with me." She smiled and nodded her head. Then came the familiar sounds of us losing health, then I waited for the sound of the heart shattering… But it never came.

I turned my head towards the screen, and saw that we had 1HP left, and the heart was blue. Sans attack. I looked up at the screen as saw that he was actually closer to the screen.

" **Welp, looks like you finally learned."** I turned back towards Lucy, and saw that she was just as confused as I was. **"Let's start at new, to get the good ending. But if you get even a single EXP…"** His eyes turned blank as he said. **"You're gonna have a bad time"** Then the game crashed. I just looked at the screen, showing my desktop background. This was just nuts. Sans had just talked directly to me, warning to not kill a single monster on the next run. That was something special.

"What just happened brother?" Lucy asked me. I clicked on the Undertale icon and launched up the game, before turning to my little sister. "I have absolutely no idea, but I know one thing. I'm resetting. I'm done with genocide, I want to do a pacifist run. Do you want to join me?" She smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically. I just smiled and closed the game, loaded it back up and pressed the right arrow so the sign *RESET was lighten up. I was about to press it, when all the light in the room, just suddenly disappeared. Everything, except from my computer screen. Then it started to shine bright, so I covered up my eyes, and tried to grab Lucy's hand, but I couldn't see her. Then I felt something grab my hand, and I knew that it was her. I dragged her closer, and I could feel her arms holding around me.

"What is happening?" She said, with a little sign of fear in her voice. I just closed my eyes and hugged her tight. "I don't know, but close your eyes for now." I said. She nodded and hugged me tight. I slowly felt that the light started to dimmer. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw a black screen with some text in it. _Name the fallen humans._ I widened my eyes from the text. _"Why the heck does it says_ _fallen humans,_ _"_ I thought. _"It normally says the fallen human."_ I felt Lucy shiver in my arms, so I ruffled her hair. "Hey Lucy, you can open your eyes now." I said as I let one hand of her back, and used the other hand to drag her over to the text. She opened her eyes, and I heard her gasp. "Wh-what is that?" She asked me as she walked beside me. We walked towards the screen, so I tried to reach towards, and when my hand touched the screen, letters started to show up. I stretched my arm forward and pressed the "L" on the screen, and as soon as I clicked it, it showed up on one of the places for the names.

"I wonder…" I said to myself as I continued to type in the letters of my name. And as I figured out, my name was spelled out. I turned around towards Lucy and just smiled. "Your turn little sis." She smiled back and walked towards the letters, and started to type her name in. I saw her shiver a bit while pushing the letters, so I walked up to her and just put my hand on her shoulder. She turned her head towards, and hugged me tight. I laughed and hugged her back. "Are you ready for an adventure Lucy?" I asked her as I lifted her up and walked towards the screen. "I am ready Big brother, I can't wait to do this." She said as she turned towards the screen. I pressed the Done button, and then the text came up: _**Are you sure? *yes no**_ _._ We reached out for the yes, but stopped right before it and looked at each other. "Ready?" I asked her, with getting the response with a nod. "Okay then, just remember, don't trust the golden flower." As soon as I said that we pressed the button, then it turned black for us, and the next thing that I felt was that we were falling down. I could hear Lucy screaming beside we, and I hugged her tight and let my back downwards. I just closed my eyes, and waited for the impact.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Whom can you trust?**

(Lucy's P.O.V)

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything belonging to Undertale. The only thing that's my own are the oc's Lucy and Lucas.**

 _ **This chapter will mostly focus around Flowey's meeting and the talk with Flowey and Toriel, but it's not going to follow the main ruins part, that's my own.**_

* * *

" _Thud"_ was the sound I heard right after I stopped screaming when we were falling in nothing. I opened my eyes and saw that a bed of golden flowers surrounding me. I stood up and looked around. In front of me was a path, with a giant door thingy at the end.

"Wow… are we really in Undertale? This is awesome," I said as looked around me. I turned around and saw my big brother laying still in the golden flowers. I walked over to him and started to wake him up. "Come on big bro, you have to see this." I continued to shake him, but with no luck. I started to get a bit nervous, so I walked around him and tried to shake him once again. "B…b…big brother? Lucas, hey wake up this isn't funny anymore" I tried to push him, and I managed to turn him around so he had his face on the flowers, and what I saw made me cry. On his back was a trail of blood, beginning where his left arm was, and it continued down his back. His black and blue jacket was starting to get darker because of all that blood. I quickly stood up and looked on myself, but I couldn't see and blood, or bruises. It seemed as my big brother stopped the fall for me. I just sat down and hugged my brother, while fighting to stop myself from crying. "What can I do? I don't know what happened and what to do." I tried to think of something, anything that could help me save my brother. Then I got an idea. "Wait, Toriel is not far from here, maybe I can ask her to help." I let go of my brother and looked at the gate at the end of the path. "I'll be right back brother, just need to find some help." I said as I walk towards the doorway, hoping to find Toriel.

I walk out of the door gate thingy, and I could see another one of them on the other side of the room, but in the middle of room was a flower with a face. _"Flowey, best to not talk with it"_ I thought to myself as I walked towards Flowey.

"Howdy, I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower." He said. I smiled and waved to him, as if saying hello. "Hmm… You're new to the underground, aren't you?" I nodded as I stood beside him. "Golly, you must be so confused. Somebody needs to show you how things work around here. I guess little old me will have to do. Ready?" I nodded and then what I saw next surprised me. A pink colored heart started to float right in front of me. I tried to touch it, and a soon as I touched it, it tickled me a bit. I looked up to Flowey and saw him just smiling at me. "That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being…" I tuned him out, while I continued to stare at my heart, or SOUL as Flowey called it. " _I remember the red heart from when my brother and I played it, but I can't say I remember a pink heart, what happened to Frisk?"_ I thought to myself. I looked back at Flowey and saw white sparkle like object floating above him.

"…Little white _"friendliness pellets."_ He finished. "Are you ready? Move around, get as many as you can." I reached out towards them, because I didn't know what else to do, but then I my brothers voice in my head. " _ **Just remember, don't trust the golden flower".**_ I took back my arm, stepped away from the pellets, and saw them pass me.

"Hey buddy, you missed them. Let's try again, okay?" Flowey said as he sent new one towards me, and I just walk to the side again, feeling a small smile creeping up on my face. Flowey face started to cringe up, and he looked mad. That meant I did the right thing. "Is this a joke? Are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS!... Friendliness pellets. "The pellets came a bit faster now, so I jumped out of the way, and just stood there, watching Flowey's face turning even weirder. Then I heard something circling around me, so I turned around and saw more of his white "friendliness pellets" surrounding me, and looked at it. "You know what? DIE!" Flowey said as I saw the friendliness pellets coming closer and closer. I tried to find a way out, but I couldn't find a way. I just sat down and hugged my legs. " _Please go away, go away"_ I whispered low and prepared to get hurt. Instead, I felt a warm feeling in my body. I looked up and saw that the pellets was gone, and fireball beside Flowey. I smiled, as I knew who it was. " _Toriel is here, she can help me_." I though, as I saw Flowey was thrown away by the fireball. Then I saw Toriel walking towards me.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth." She said as she walked up to me. "Do not be afraid my child. I'm Toriel, caretaker of the ruins." I ran up to her and starting dragging her arm. "My child, what are you doing?" I started to feel tears appearing in my eyes again. "Please help me, my brother is over here and is really hurt." I said as I tried to drag her towards him. I heard her gasp behind and started to pick up speed. "Oh my child, where is your brother?" She asked as she followed me. I just continued to walk towards the pile of flowers where my brother and I fell down, and when I could see it, I saw my brother still laying the same way as when we got here. I started to run up to him, and hugged him. "Brother, are you okay?" I asked him as I hugged him. I started crying and looked up Toriel. "Can you help him?" Toriel looked at my brother, then back to me, and smiled. "Of course my child, I'll help him" I looked as Toriel started to lift up my brother, and when I looked at the flowers, I could see blood covering some off the flowers. And my heart broke and I sighed.

"Brother… Why did you do this? Why did you protect me?" I thought as I followed Toriel back to the door and walked towards her home. While we were walking, I just started to think. How did we enter Undertale? It was a game, not a real place, so this couldn't be real, right? I pinched my arm and closed my eyes, but when I opened them, I still saw Toriel carrying my brother as we walked pass some puzzles. "Nope, this is actually real. That's amazing." I though as we walked through a floor covered by spikes. I remember that from when I watched Lucas playing Undertale for the first time. But if Frisk is not here, then what had happened them? If we have taken over, and we need to save the Underground? So that means my brother has a SOUL to. I wonder how it looks like. I looked around and saw Toriel's home in the distance.

"What is that?" I asked her as I walked beside her. She just looked at me and smiled.

"That, my child, is New home, the place where I live." She said as we entered the home, and walked to the right corridor as soon as we came in. I saw a couple of plants that I was not sure what it was. But I just ignored as we walked into a bedroom with a large bed. She lay my brother down on the bed, and then I saw his body starting to glow. I looked at Toriel, I could see her hands glowing, and she looked like she was concentrating. After a short while, I saw the glowing starting do dimmer, and I walked up to my brother. I heard Toriel sigh behind me. "That is a much as I could child. He should be fine after a little bit of rest. You could need it to, don't worry, I'll have some food ready when you wake up" She said as she left the room. "Good night child" She said as she closed the door. I looked up and smiled. "Good night…Mom" I said as looked back to my brother. I could see his face crunching up and he looked like he had a nightmare, but I have learned that I should not wake him up. He really is not a person I would talk to after a nightmare. I laid down beside him and started to hug him, since I started to feel tired. I closed my eyes and felt a tear come down my cheek.

"We will always be together. No matter what, brother. I love you," I whispered as I felt the sleep coming over me, and everything went dark.

* * *

A/N: **This is my first story, so sorry for any grammatical errors in this story. First time trying this and I'm doing the best I can. Hope you all like it so far. And I know not all of this is 100% correct to Toby fox's game Undertale, but it was never meant to follow it all completely. Some stuff will be taken as it was in the game, but other small things, like the OC's and some of the conversations will be my own. Please tell what you think of it so far, would love to get some feedback. The update time will change, but i'll try to publish at least one chapter each week.**

 **There is also a comic blog that me and my friend have made for this story, where you can see it, or ask questions depending on the charaters or the story: go to tumblr and search for twosoulsonestory, the link won't work here**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The partner?**

 **Disclamier: Still not owning anything except the OC's. The Undertale charaters is all Toby fox own right.**

* * *

(Lucas P.O.V)

I woke up, feeling my back hurting like hell. God that fall must have really hurt my back. Why did I do that? I opened my eyes and the view that meet me was a roof? I started getting curious. " _Hmm… what is a roof doing here? I was at the g-g-golden…"_ I thought then stopped and looked around. And I was right. I was in Toriel's home, in the guest room, where Frisk used to sleep. I tried to stand up, but I felt something holding me down. I looked to my side, saw Lucy hugging me tight, and resting her head on my chest. I smiled and ruffled her hair quietly. "Heh, knew you could do it sis." I said. I used my other arm to touch my back, feeling a bit of pain it. "Damn, that fall hurt. Well at least I'm alive, thanks to sis and Toriel." I pulled my arm back and slowly stood up, trying not to wake her up. I looked around and could see another bed on the other side, some unknown flowers and a chest. I looked back at the door and I could see someone standing there. However, they were covered in shadows, so I couldn't see them. I went up from the bed and covered Lucy with the blanket covering me, seeing that she was shivering a bit. "T-Toriel... Is that you?" I asked, and the shadow turned around.

The shadows started to disappear, and when the shadows was gone, it was a girl standing there. Her brown hair was almost reaching her shoulders, and it also covered her face, so I couldn't see it clearly. She was wearing brown shorts, black shoes and a green sweater with a yellow stripe. _"green….s-sweater….Shit!"_ I thought to myself as I walked up to her. She turned her head and I could see she had a weird smiles and one of her eyes was glowing red. I sighed and stopped.

"Hello….Chara" I said as she turned fully around. When I looked at her features, I would guess that she was around the same age as me, maybe a year older or younger.

"Hello Lucas" She said with her smile growing creepier as she smiled. I sighed and walked beside her. "How are…..w-wait. How do you know my name?" she just laughed, and took one of her hands in her pocket, the other on my shoulder. "Don't you know? I know about everything… about you and your sister" She turned her head towards my sister. "She is an innocent one, isn't she?" I took her hand of my shoulder and walked towards my sister… but then everything went grey around me and I turned around. And when looked down I could see my SOUL floating in front, but it wasn't a normal SOUL. It was a two-colored one, it was like split in the middle, half of it was a dark purple color, the other half was aqua like color. " _Why is it two colored?"_ I though as I looked more closely at it. Then I heard Chara laughing. "Hahaha, this is interesting. Two new things around here… Your soul… and that" She said as she pointed above me. I looked up and what I saw, is actually shocked me.

LUCAS LV 5 30/30 HP

That was what it showed about me and I started to think. "H-How am I in Lv 5? Don't I normally start with…?" I never got to finish the though as Chara interrupted me.

"Lv 1? Yeah you do… but in your case…. This is different. You are at LV 5, because, in some time before you got here, you either hurt or killed someone" Chara said and walked up to me, the gray aura around us disappearing. "So, I have an offer. What do you say that we…." "No, I don't want a deal with you" I said, cutting her of. "I made a promise… to take a pacifist run" I looked over at Lucy, who was still sleeping and smiled. "And I intend to keep it. Even it cost me my life." I looked back at Chara and saw that she looked shocked, but quickly smiled her creepy smile again. "Well… if that's the case…" She suddenly started running towards me, and before I could do anything, she disappeared right in front of me. " _W-what the heck…. Where did she go?"_ I though as I looked around me. Then I heard her voice. "I'm still here… just in your head for the moment" I heard she say. "I thought since you are soon going to leave anyway, I thought I could as well join your trip" I sighed and sat down on the floor beside the other bed. "…Fine, you can join…. Just don't do anything that will make me regret my choice," I said, and I could hear laughing in my head. "Can't promise you that." Then it went quiet.

I walked over to Lucy, and I saw her being awake and looking around. I smiles and sat down on the bed. She looked, she saw me and jumped hug me.

"Brother! You are awake. Yay!" She said as she tighten her hug. "A-are you feeling fine b-brother? You were so hurt before." I just smiled and hugged her back.

"Yeah I'm fine sis. Just feeling a bit sore." I said. "Thank you for taking care of me. I thought I was gone there." I could feel tears starting to cover my jacket. "Huh?" She let go and look right up at me, tears streaming from her eyes.

"I t-thought I l-lost you…. P-please…d-don't do that again…okay?" She said wiping away the tears streaming down from her eyes. I stopped hugging her and looked her straight in the eyes. "I promise, I will not do things like that again. I will be more careful." I heard a small laugh in my head, knowing perfectly well who it was. "A-anyway, hey sis? Should we go to Toriel? I think she is a bit worried." She smiled and jumped off the bed. I clenched my jacket, feeling some dry blood on it and walked towards the door, following Lucy. We opened the door and walked towards the living room, where Toriel probably was. I looked at a calendar as we passed it and it read. "201X" I looked away, knowing it was just confusing to look at. We walked past the stairs to the basement and I saw the chains gone. I took a hold of Lucy's shoulder and stopped.

"Hey Lucy, the basement…it seems to be open." I said and pointed at the stairs. "I think maybe she is in there." Lucy turned around and started to walk downstairs. I walked after her, wondering why Toriel was downstairs already. As far as I could remember, she was always either in the living room or in the kitchen. This was just making me get more confused. Not by the fact that we actually is in Undertale, but because, so far nothing have been right. I shrugged and walked down the stairs to the basement, Lucy walking beside me. This was all just weird, nothing seems to be going just as the game normally does. Maybe this is our chance to fix everything, give everyone their happy ending. Then I thought of something.

"Hey Lucy? Did you meet Flowey?" I asked her as I grabbed her hand, leading around the basement. She turned her head towards me and nodded.

"Yeah...I m-met Flowey. He is funny…and scary!" She said as she started to laugh a bit. "But, I did as you said, and didn't trust him…So w-when he sent the " _Friendliness Pellets_ " towards me, I stepped away. You should h-have seen his face…he was really mad" I laughed, knowing fully how Flowey reacted to that. "Hehe, I wished I did. It would have been so funny." She smiled and nodded her head, letting go of my hand and running. "Come on Big bro! Hurry up, I want to talk to Toriel!" I laughed and started to run up to her. "I'm coming sis, Calm down, remember…I haven't healed up fully." She smiles and waited on me. I walked up to her and just as we turned around the corner, I grabbed her and pulled her back. I put my finger in front of my mouth, and looked around the corner, she doing it as well. I saw Toriel sitting there, leaning at a door, and she seemed to be laughing. Her voice could be heard to where we were, so I could hear her perfectly. I turned my head towards Lucy and looked at her. "Let's be quiet…and maybe we can hear what she is saying, and who she is talking to." She nodded and we both turned back at Toriel, trying to hide as well as we could.

"I'm worried about them. It's been a whole day." Toriel said to someone which we couldn't see. I looked at Lucy and was just about to say something, when we heard a voice answer.

"How are they holding up?" A low voice said from the other side of the door. I widened my eyes, knowing perfectly well who that was. "Sans…I forgot about that" I thought as I looked back at Toriel.

"The girl, she was sleeping soundly, and she was in good shape, so that is good. The boy however, the scar seemed to not have been healed properly…" Toriel said as she sighed and leaned her head on the door. "I hope I healed him good enough." I looked quickly at her, smiles and hided my head again. "Don't worry, I'm sure you did well. Think they need some more rest, then everything will be fine" I heard sans answer her back with a calming tone. I could see a small smile appear on Toriel's mouth as she let out a small laugh. "Heh, thank you. Oh, it's getting late, I should go see if they are okay." "Yeah, my brother would be wondering where I am now, so should go as well. See ya!" I saw Toriel starting to stand up and walking towards us. I looked towards Lucy and smiles. "Come on sis, race to the kitchen?" She smiled and started to run back up where we came from. I laughed quietly and started to run after her

"Being stuck here…isn't so bad at all. We get closer and that I like." I said to myself as I got to the stairs and went up to the kitchen.

* * *

A/N: **I know the HP is not completly right to how it is for Undertale and for the LV, but i Still feel like HP has something to do with HOPE. So i decided to fit in my own way, and not how it really is in the game. And decided to make Chara a Female in this story, cuz that's just how i see Chara. Chara might be genderneutral as Frisk, but i decide just what i think about it. Also, to the people unsure of the ages: Lucy 11, Lucas 15, Chara 14.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The caring mother**

* * *

 **I'm trying to keep the P.O.V switch between them each day, so it's all clear on who it is. Might do both in one chapter later on, but for now, it's switching up between the two main charachters.**

* * *

(Lucy P.O.V)

"YAY! I won!" I said as I sat down on the chair up in the living room, smiling as I saw Lucas come in as well. "I beat you in a race!"

"Heh, that you did sis" He said as he grabbed a chair and sat down beside me. "You also started before me, you little cheater" He ruffled my hair as he sat down beside me.

"Aww, but I won!" I really felt happy finally beating him in a race, but looking at him and knowing how hurt he had it, made my smile fade away. "Big brother…are you okay?" He turned his head towards me, and smiled one of his fake smiles. It was something he did, when he wanted to not worry anyone, but I have learned to see the difference. "Of course I'm okay, it's just a bit itchy that's all" He said as he used his other arm to rub his back. "So don't worry about that" I tilted my head towards him, looking at him with tears starting to form in my eyes. I was just about to say something, when I heard footsteps coming from the stairs and was getting louder as it got closer to us. I turned my head towards the entrance and wiped away my tears, knowing my brother would be worried if he saw it. He was always like that, making sure others was okay, rather than himself, and that made me worried. I knew he was older than me, but I was just worried about him. I smiled and waited on the person coming, knowing well who was coming after us. I could see Toriel coming up from the stairs and turned towards the living, and she started to smile and walked up to us.

"Morning my Child, glad to you see up" Toriel said as she looked at me. I smiled and stood up from the chair, walking up to her and hugged her.

"Glad to see you too Toriel. Thank you for taking care of me and my brother" I said as I let go and pointed at my Brother. He was looking at Toriel with a curious look, before smiling and walking up to her. He stretched out his arm.

"Thank you for taking care of me Toriel. She told me what you did" He said smiling. Toriel smiled and grabbed his hand, shaking it.

"No problem My child, glad to see you up and well. Is your back still hurting?" She said with a worried sound in her voice. I looked at Toriel, and could really see her as a mother, though I didn't know if she has had children before or not. Should probable ask big bro later, he knows more of this then I do. I looked back at my brother and saw something move in his eyes…like a small glow. _What was that?_ I thought to myself as I sat back down at the chair.

"It's not hurting as much now, it's a bit itchy now…but that's probably come from the scar I guess" He said, as he rubbed his back. From my angel, I could see the back of his sweater, and I saw a trail, of what seemed to be dried Blood going from his left shoulder and down his back, looking like a big scar. _Is it still hurting, or healed…I wonder_ I thought to myself as I kept looking at his back.

"I'm glad for that Child, good to see you feeling better. Now, what are your names, my children?" Toriel asked us as she started to walk towards the kitchen. Lucas turned around, looked at me and nodded following Toriel in the kitchen. A smile appeared on my face as I stood up and followed them. She really had a mother instinct in her, would actually call her my mom, if it was not for my real parents. I wondered how they were doing now, if they had noticed us being gone or if they cared at all. I wiped my brown eyes, feeling small tears forming up and I couldn't just stop it. They would be worried I hoped, I really missed them, even though we haven't been gone for a long time. Think we had been gone for a couple of days now, wonder how they would react to that.

I shaked my head and walked to the kitchen and saw Toriel starting to make something.

"So yeah, our names" My brother said as he walked up beside Toriel. "My name is Lucas, and that is my sister Lucy" He pointed at me when he said my name. I walked up to the other side of Toriel and smiled. "Thank you for taking care of us Toriel" I said as I looked at the counter and saw different ingredients for something spread all over the counter. "What you making?" Toriel looked at me with a confused looked, before widening her eyes and smiled. "Oh, how silly of me. I'm making a Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie, my child. I forgot to ask which you prefer, so I thought I could bake a pie with both, hope that is okay." Lucas looked at me and nodded, and I understood fully what he tried to say to me. He and I always managed to understand each other just by looking at each other, and that was really helpful at time. But sometimes, it scared me, since I could see it in him that he looked scared…afraid. I knew I should do something about it, try and help him, but he just shakes his head and tells me everything is okay. I looked back at him, and I saw the moment in his eyes again. _What is going on here?_ I thought as I tried to look closer, but he just turned back to Toriel.

"It's okay Toriel, we like both Cinnamon and Butterscotch, so everything is alright" He said as he looked around the kitchen. "Anything I can help with?" Toriel just looked at him and smiled. "Don't worry, I have everything under control. But maybe go change, have some spare clothes in the closet in your room. Your clothes seem a bit ruined" She said as she pointed at him. I looked at his clothes, and the blood that was earlier on his back seems to have been going around his body, since it was dried up blood on the sides of his jacket. I looked more closely and I could also see part of his jacket and sweater being ripped up all over his arms and around his front. I rubbed my eyes, making sure it wasn't just something I saw and was shocked when I didn't see it disappear. _That wasn't visible when I saw him earlier, how or when did they come there?_ I thought, since I couldn't remember seeing them when I was checking on him when we fell to the underground. _But what really made us fall down, and not just land there right away I don't understand._ He smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing Toriel, the clothes feel itchy a bit as well, so will be good to get them off me" He said and walked out from the kitchen and back to the room we were in. I watched him leave and looked back at Toriel.

"Is…t-there anything I can help you with Toriel?" I asked her as I looked at her making the pie. She turned to me and gave me the kind smile she always had.

"Actually Lucy, do you think you can get some plates and prepare the table while I bake this Pie? It's in the cupboard right beside me." She used her left arm and opened one of the cupboards lowest down. I smiled and crouched down, looking around. Plates, glasses, cups, some kitchen tools and other stuff inside. It was pretty big inside, and it looked smaller just looking at the opening to it, didn't really think It was that must space in it.

"How many do we need Toriel? Three right?" I asked her as I pulled out a couple of plates out. She nodded and moved over to the oven, putting the pie in.

"Yes my child. Three plates and three glasses should be enough for us. You can place them at the table in the room beside here, should be enough place for it there." She said as she closed the oven and started to clean up. I took the plates in my hand and used my other hand to bring out a couple of glasses and put them on top of the plates, balancing them on it. "Be careful Lucy, don't want you to get hurt" I turned my head towards Toriel and could seem what looked to be a small glint of sadness in her eyes.

"It's okay Toriel, I am being careful" I said to her as I stood up and walked to the living room and saw a table placed right beside the wall. I walked up to it and started to place the things down. This started to all feel like home, the only thing different is that I actually enjoyed it. Mom and dad always forced big brother and I to make dinner and set everything up, and now, seeing that I get to help and having fun while doing it makes it all better. I kind of missed home, but being here with Toriel was so much better.

I placed down the glass by each chair and then placed down the plates in front of them. I smiled and went back to the kitchen, seeing Toriel still cleaning up.

"Thank you for helping us and taking us in Toriel, we r-really n-needed it" I said as I walked up to her and hugged her. I could feel her body twitch a bit form the sudden contact, but it loosened up as quickly as it got there. Sounds of plates being moved and glasses being placed up in each other came from where she stood.

"No problem my child, I'm really happy that you want to stay" She said as she moved her hand around me and hugged me back. "Do you mind getting your brother? The pie is almost ready" I let go of her and smiled.

"That I can Toriel, I'll be right back" I said as I turned around and headed towards the room where he and I was sleeping earlier. _Wonder what took him so long to change, it doesn't take that long to switch clothes does it?_ I thought to myself as I passed the living room and headed towards the room.

* * *

 **I'm sorry if i don't get Toriel's personality completly right, i just see her as a mother figure, and that's why i make her like it.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Geno or Paci?**

(Lucas P.O.V)

I walked over to the room Lucy and I was, and rubbed my back, feeling my back starting to hurt more than earlier. I put my hand under my sweater and could feel a scar going around on my back, felt my body twitch at the touch. "Ugh!" I said to myself as I moved my hand out from under the sweater and to the door handle to the bedroom. I opened the door and walked over to the closet where Toriel said that had extra Clothes. I closed the door after me, making sure no one could look inside the room and took of my jacket. Looking at it, I could see that the entire back of it was covered in dried blood.

"That fall…. did it hurt me that bad?" I asked myself as I turned my jacket around and saw small cuts covering the sides of it. Would seem entering that game and then falling hurt my back a lot. The jacket got more torn then it was before. I threw it to the bed sitting in the corner and opened the closet. Inside was just a couple of sweaters, and a couple of pants. Could also see a brown and black jacket being in there. Not what I could last remember being in it, it almost seemed like it changed after who was there. Could also see what looked like a green and yellow dress. _Probably for Lucy_ , I thought as I moved it aside. Was just about to grab on of the sweaters when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and my glare was met with red eyes.

"Can you stop trying to be all nice? It's disgusting" Chara said as she looked at me.

"If you don't like it, too bad for you Chara. As I said, I was planning a pacifist run, and being nice is just how I am." I said to her as I looked back in the closet and pulled out a grey and blue striped sweater and the jacket. Couldn't really understand why it was here, but I didn't really want to question it. "Can you look away, while I change?" I heard laughter and turned around and looked at Chara. Her eyes were glared at me, like two small suns shining at me. _Wait…what am I thinking?_ I thought as I shocked my head.

"Why should I look away? It's just for a few seconds, nothing bad about it is there?" She asked, while having a small laugh in her tone. I clenched my hands and took a step closer to her. "Turn…around…now" I said, staring to get a bit annoyed with her. I didn't want anyone, epically not a person like Chara to notice what had happened to me.

"Hehe, so you can act rude. Well still won't turn, so too bad for you" She said, as she sat down on the bed and watched me. I sighed, knowing fully she would never listen to reason.

"Gah…Fine, you won't listen to me either way, so what's the point in asking you, you freak." I said as I grabbed the edge of my sweater and started to pull it off. I could hear Chara make a noise by the bed, almost sounding like she was angry. "What is the big deal anyway!? It's just a fucking clot- "She stopped midsentence as I removed my sweater, having my back turned towards her. I could feel my back starting to really hurt, the pain increase with the small chill feeling in the room. I quickly grabbed the other sweater and put it on me, not letting her watch it too much. I could feel the sweater just pass on the cut, making it hurt a bit more for a second before fading away. I grabbed the jacket and put it on, making sure it was covering the back of my sweater as well. I turned around and could see Chara just staring at me.

"As I told you, was nothing to see there." I told her as I turned around and closed the closet. I heard her stand up from the bed and walked up to me. "Told you to not look"

"What was that?!" She asked me, she sounded a bit worried. "How did that hap- ""Just be quiet Chara!" I interrupted her. "Don't even say it, I won't tell you until when I feel for it." Knowing fully how it would be if they found out how I got it, would make me get in more trouble, which made me worried. I knew that my sister knows a bit of it, but if she found out how much the scar had been affected and opened up, I would never hear the end of it. I grabbed my used clothes and put them down by the bed. Looking at them, I could see that because of the fall, the place where I had the scar made it clearly visible on the back of the clothes. I sat down on the bed, and just looked down at the ground. I could feel someone sit down beside me on the bed, looking to the side I could see Chara just sitting there. "So what now huh? Still taking your so called pacifist run?" I just looked at her, giving her a small smile, giving a small laugh as well.

"That's what I said before didn't I? That is what I intend to do" I answered as I looked at the door. "I just want people to be free" I stood up and walked towards the door.

"You do know the monsters here will try and take your soul right? They won't leave you alone, no matter what" She said as she stood up. I knew that they would do it, knowing fully how it turned out. I have understood the story being the things happened here, which made me more than happy to help them.

"I know Chara, and I'm willing to take the risk." I answered as I reach out for the handle. I could hear her trying to say something else, but the handle started to turn. I turned around, and saw that she had already disappeared out of sight, and I knew already where she was. I turned back to the door, and saw it starting to opened. When it fully opened I could see Lucy standing there. I smiled and walked up to her.

"Hey there little sis, thought I said I would come soon." I said to her as I smiled and just looked at her. She smiled back and let out a small laughter.

"I know, I was just worried big bro" She said as she hugged me. "Also, Toriel wanted me to come and tell you the pie is soon ready" She let go of the hug and turned around. "Come on, we can't let her wait." She started to go back, taking small jumps while she walked. I let out a small laugh, just watching her doing that was both reassuring and funny at the same time. Just knowing how happy she was made things a bit better in my meaning. I walked out of the room, closed the door and walked back to the living room. I could see Lucy sit down on a table and just looking around the room. She always was the curious one out of the two of us. I looked around the rooms, trying to find something I could use to get more information about the whole place. I stopped by the stairs and looked around. It was a plant standing by the staircase, and small shelf on the other side. I walked up to it, and could see the whole shelf was filled up with different kinds of book. I traced my finger over the different books, seeing some being cooking books, and some other seems to just be books with puns. "Always one for laughter huh" I said to myself as I turned around and headed back to the living room. I smiled at the scent of a pie being taken just out of the oven. I walked up to Lucy and sat down on the seat beside her.

"I'll take a guess and say that you helped with this Lucy" I said looking at her. Her smile increased and she nodded. "Heh, should have guessed that, you did really well."

"Thank you! Doing this is actually fun, I'm enjoying myself" She said. By just looking at her, I could easily tell that she was stating the truth. When she got excited or happy about things, she always gets so childish in her attitude. "Hey big bro! Also, I like your new clothes, they really suit you!" I looked at myself again, and a small smile crept up.

"Thanks sis, it's nice of you to say. Glad to see your clothes haven't been destroyed from the fall" Looking at her clothes, I could see that neither her shirt, or her skirt had been torn or anything like that. Seems like I managed to keep things good for her, both her body and the things she was wearing. Glad to hear that everything went fine. Footsteps and the smell of a finished pie made me turn around, and I saw Toriel heading out from the kitchen. She walked up to the table, put the pie down and sat down on the chair in front of us.

"Hope it's okay for you two, wasn't sure which you prefer, so hope this is okay." Toriel said as she cut up the pie and gave us both a piece before taking one herself.

"It's okay Toriel, as I said, we like both, so no need to worry about it" I said as I cut it a bit more and ate a small piece. The taste was delicious, it was so good. I took another piece and when I took a bite of it, I felt a small twitch up inside my head. _Huh, what the heck was that?_ I thought as I put the piece down. "It was me" Chara said in my head. "Just the taste of Toriel's pie made me feel good" I smiled, and took another bite. _That's okay Chara, just be in control of yourself, it's hurting me a bit somehow_. I thought, knowing she could hear me. I looked at Toriel and smiled. "It was really good Toriel."

"Yeah it was! Best pie I ever tasted!" Lucy said, having a really excited tone in her voice. I could see that Toriel was happy hearing it, by the smile that increased on her face.

"Thank you children. I'm glad to hear that you like my pie, it's just to keep eating, I made it for you two." Toriel said as she finished her piece and looked at us. I was about to grab a new piece when I remembered what we were here for. I knew that asking it would maybe turn things worse for her, but I had to do it, to make things continue for Lucy and me. I put down the piece I had in my hand back on the plate and looked at Toriel.

"Toriel, we are really grateful for all you have done to us, but I have a question" I said to her as I put my hand on my leg, bouncing it up and down. "How can you get to the underground from here?" I could feel Lucy starting at me, as if I asked something bad. I turned to her and mouthed _to save them_ to her. She gave me a small nod and looked at Toriel, with what seemed to be a bit sadness in her eyes.

"We enjoy being here Toriel, don't take it wrong! But…we want to help you, we want to save you." Lucy said to her. I gave a quick glance at Toriel, and I could see that she was getting sad about this. But I can't blame her, she did lose her children, and the kids falling down left her, so it's fully understandable.

"But my children, it's dangerous in the Underground. I have experienced it way too much." Toriel said as she looked down at the table. "Every human falling down here meets the same fate. They come, they leave, they die. I'm only making you stay so it won't happen to you two as well." I got up from my seat and walked beside Toriel. "Children, if you leave the RUINS. They…Asgore…will kill you. I can't let that happen." I stopped beside her, and put my hand on her shoulder. I managed to reach it now, since she was sitting down.

"Toriel, we know of the risk of being here, but we both want to help you come back to the surface." I said to her. "We want you to be free." Lucy stood up as well and walked on the other side of Toriel, and gave her a hug. I smiled and removed my hand. "Toriel, we can take care of ourselves, so don't worry about it okay?" I looked at Toriel again, and I saw what looked to be tears forming up in her eyes. Lucy looked at her, and gave her a smile.

"Come on Toriel, we c-can do it. Just trust us. We will be okay." Lucy said to her. Toriel looked down at her, then back at me as I gave her a smile.

"If you leave the Ruins, you won't be able to come back" Toriel said as she stood up from her seat and looked at me and Lucy. "I'm closing the door after you…and that's final" She turned around and heading out of the room and down the stairs. I turned to Lucy and nodded, and started to walk after her. Lucy smiled and walked up beside me. I grabbed her hand, and we started to walk down the stairs.

"Are you sure about this big bro?" She asked me as we came to the bottom of the stairs and kept walking towards the door. "Why can't we stay?" I sighed and turned to her.

"We can't stay Sis, if we want to help everyone, we need to keep going" I said to her. "We need to get out of here so we can help them" I turned back around and continued to walk towards where Toriel was heading. Small shaking came from my hand, I looked down and saw that Lucy was shaking a bit. I stopped, turned towards her and lifted her up in my arms. Even if she was just four years younger than me, I could still carry her around like the little sister she is. She let out a small giggle and leaned closer to me.

"Hi…at least we can help her… R-right?!" She asked me while looking at me, with small tears under her eyes. I looked at her, and wipes away the tears.

"Yeah we can Lucy, we can help her…we can help everyone" I said to her, while giving her a small smile. I looked back down the hall, and saw Toriel standing still by the Door. _Hope she let us through…I really don't want to fight her._ I thought as we were getting closer to her.

"Are you so sure about that? I get the feeling you really want to, Geno runner" Chara said in my head. I heard her laugh, but as we got closer to Toriel, I could hear her laughter getting lower and lower until it faded away. _I said I wouldn't do it, and I plan to keep that run out of my head…_ I thought, and stopped right behind Toriel.

"You really want to leave that bad?" She asked us, with her face turned towards the door. Lucy turned her head around from my chest, and looked at Toriel.

"We want to free you Mom!" She said, then quickly covered her mouth. I understood that was because she just called her mom. Could not blame her, Toriel really had that motherly nature to herself. I just looked at her, and closed my eyes, getting the image of me killing Toriel, right in front of Lucy. I quickly opened my eyes again, and shook my head. _N-no…I will not kill her…I promised._ I thought, regretting even seeing that. "You can't ignore it forever Lucas, you will fall to it" Chara said. I looked carefully down at Lucy, then back at Toriel. _I will not fall for it that easy Chara, no matter what you say._ I was only met by silence. I sighed and looked at Toriel, who was now looking at us.

"…What is with that look my child?" Toriel asked while looking at me. "You look like you have seen a ghost… Do you know something that I do not?" I mentally slapped myself. Of course she would ask that, she had a feeling from what I could remember playing the game, that we or when I was playing as Frisk, like they had met before. "No, that is impossible" I looked at her, and sighed.

"Toriel…please…let us out, let us help you, and close the door behind us. We know the things we will face. The consequences we will meet…but we are doing this because we want to help you." I said to her while putting Lucy down. I walked up to Toriel, and gave her a hug. I could feel her body twitch for a second, but I ignored it. "We will be safe Toriel…We promise" I heard footsteps behind me, and before I had time to react, Lucy was hugging both me and Toriel.

"We will not fail mom" She said. "We will save you" Toriel's body was shaking a bit more now, and I could small tear drops fall down on my neck. And suddenly, I felt her arms around me. I smiled and hugged her tighter.

"My children, I know you want to go home…but" She said, with what sounded like sadness in her voice. "please…go back upstairs. I promise I will take good care of you two. I know we don't have much, but…" I could feel Lucy's head be tilted up, and understood that she was looking at Toriel now. "...but what?" She asked, with a saddened voice.

"We can have a good Life here. So please…stay, and go upstairs now" She said, and I could hear that her voice was cracking up. I looked up at her, and shaked my head.

"We know Toriel…but we won't stop now. Not until you are all safe and sounds" I said one last time, before letting go of the hug. "We know you will be alone…but it will not last for long now. We will help, no matter what." I saw Lucy let go of the hug, and walked close to me. I put my hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"…I understand now…I will not stop you, my children." She said, as she turned around and opened the door. "But remember…don't come back, hope you understand." She crouched down and gave Lucy one last hug, and then stood up and hugged me as well. "Goodbye, my children." She then let go, walked beside us, and I could hear her footsteps fade away. I turned around and saw her completely out of sight. I turned back, and looked at Lucy.

"…Let's keep going" I said as I crouched down, picked her up, and walked through the door opening. I kept walking through the long hallway, looking down at Lucy, seeing tears fall down her cheek. "I know you wanted to stay…but we had to go Lucy, to save them all."

"…I know big bro…but I feel so sorry for her" She said as she leaned closer to me. _Yeah…me too_. I thought as we came to the end of the hallway, and there, growing out from the grass was Flowey, staring at us with his annoying grin.

"Clever. Verrryyy clever. You think you are so smart, don't you?" Flowey said, laughing at us. "You spared the life of a single person, but don't act so all nice and cocky now. I know what you did" I widened my eyes, and stared at him. _W-what?! H-how can he know it?! In this timeline, we haven't even met at all_. I thought as I could hear Chara's laughter in my head. "Well, this is interesting" She said and went quiet as I looked down at Lucy, who seemed to be shaking, and then back at Flowey. "You murdered her! You murdered everyone! Then you went back, because you regretted it. Ha ha ha ha… You idiot! Enjoy it all while you can! I'll be watching! Ha ha ha!" He laughed and went back under the ground. I walked to where he was just standing, but I couldn't not see any traces that signed if he had been here. I felt Lucy move around in my grip, her head moving back and forth on my chest.

"Lucy? …a-are you okay?" I asked her while rubbing her back comforting. She tilted her head towards me, tears forming once again in her eyes.

"L-Lucas…d-did…y-you r-really k-kill t-them?" She said, trying to wipe away the tears. I sighed, knowing that she had a really hard time believing it.

"Not here sis…but it seems he knows about the time when I played the Genocide run at home" I told her, putting her down and grabbing her hand. "But trust me, that's something I regret and I will not go back to that." She wiped away the tears with her free hand and smiled at me. I smiled back and turned towards the black passageway standing there between us, and the entrance to Snowdin. "You ready now sis? We get to meet the others soon now" She giggled and started to walk towards it, dragging me with her. I let out a small laugh and looked quickly up. _This whole adventure will be fun if you ask me. Having both her here, and you Chara…makes it interesting. Glad you wanted to tag along._ I thought as I looked back towards the passage.

"Tch, don't think of it as something big. I'm just tagging along cuz I'm bored, and want to see if you really can control yourself, hehe." She said, with a small laughter in her tone. _I guess we have to wait and see then huh?_ I thought, smiling. I heard her sighed in my head, and I took that as she was just getting along, for the start. I looked back at Lucy and nodded to her. "Time to start the true ending, or what do you say sis?"

"Yes! True ending here we go!" She said, letting out a soft laugh. I laughed, hold her hand tighter and walked through the passageway, blackness surrounding us and I just knew. This whole thing, will be an experience for life, and I would never forget about it.

* * *

 **So now we are done in the ruins and heading towards snowdin. Just so you guys are aware, there will be small sequences where the conversations are the same as the game, but that only cuz i see it good for someone to understand a bit, but it will not be so much of it. Thank you for reading, and i'll see you next Saturday!**

 **Dark Chara out!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Meeting the Skeleton duo**

(Lucy P.O.V)

* * *

The blackness started to dimmer, and I could feel a cold feeling go through my body. I felt the grip in my hand tighten, I opened my eyes and saw snow. Snow in all directions and forest as far as eyes can see. I looked down at my hand, and saw Lucas's hand intertwine in mine. I looked up at him, and saw a big smile on his face.

"We are really here" He said as he turned his face around, looking at the forest, then back at me. He let go of my hand, and walked over to a snow-pile, that was standing just beside the door. "Sis, come here for a sec and look." I nodded and walked over to him and looked at the pile. It was just snow, so I couldn't really see what he was trying to make me see. I tilted my head in confusion towards him, he turned his head towards me and just laughed. "Look closer in the pile." I nodded again and moved my head closer to the pile, and saw a small hole in the middle of it. I lifted my hand up and moved some of the snow covering it away and saw a tiny sized camera. I widened my eyes and leaned away from it.

"W-what?! Big bro! How you know?!" I asked him as he turned around and started to walk down the path. "How did you know?! Wait!" I ran up to him and grabbed his hand, walking the path with him.

"Call it a hunch, just got the feeling we were being watched" He said and took a hold of my hand. "Oh well, let's just keep walking" I nodded and started to walk down the path with him. With the snow falling down and the small chilly breeze, it made me feel a bit cold. I should have gotten some other clothes then this grey skirt and white and red t-shirt that I was wearing now. Even with the arm sleeves under the shirt, it still felt like the wind just went right through it, and that made me shiver. I let go of his hand, and rubbed my hands together, trying to get some warmth at least in my hands. I couldn't let it be, so I walked slower and tried to get some warmth back in my body.

"You okay Lucy? You seem a bit cold" He asked me as he looked at me, tilting his head in confusion. He moved his hand up to my head, and ruffled it. I could see small snow dust fall in front of my face, meaning that I had gathered some snow on me.

"Y-yeah…it's just…i-it's a bit cold here" I said as I shivered again, and let out a small sneeze. Wow I got a bit sick just from a few minutes out in this cold. I sighed and was about to keep going when I felt his hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned towards him.

"Here, you can use this." He said as he removed his hand, and moved it over to his jacket. He opened it, pulled it off and put it over my shoulders. I grabbed the edge of it, and moved my hands in it, putting it on, feeling a bit better now. I looked at him and could see the sweater he was wearing more clearly now. It really suited him, and it's really good that he's wearing a sweater, helping him feeling better. "That will keep you warm and well" I giggled and nodded, holding the jacket closer to my body.

"Thank you big bro!" I said, as I leaned closer and hugged him. I could hear him laugh and hug me back. I smiled and let go of the hug and grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's go!" He nodded and took a tighter grip around my hand. I let out a small laugh and we started to walk down the path again. Just looking around, and all I could see was more snow and trees everywhere. It wasn't really anything else to look at, just snow and trees everywhere. It had like a calm aura around it, it was nice, relaxing. It was never this calm at home, and that I really wished. Our parents were always away, and when they came back, they were either tired, or they were mad at something and blamed me and my brother for it. It never went too bad, but we would get hit by them every now and then, and it always made me feel miserable. Then Lucas was there for me, helping me when and if I got wounds, and made me feel better. He always told me to ignore what our parents told us, that we always need to see things in a better light. And to not let anyone push us down. I shook my head, not wanting to think more of it and focused on the path. I could see lying down at the path was a very thick branch. I tilted my head, and tighten my grip around Lucas's hand.

"Is that what I t-think It is?" I asked him as I looked at him. He looked down at me, a small smile appearing as he nodded.

"Yeah, it is. Come on, let's keep going" He said as he kept walking past the branch, dragging me with him. I stepped over it as well, not wanting to make a sound, alerting others nearby. I walked a bit further away before hearing a snapping sound behind us. I quickly turned around, and saw that the branch was snapped in half. I looked around, but saw no one around us. I turned back to Lucas and saw him with a weak smile. "This is interesting." He laughed and kept walking away from it. I looked closer at it, before turning my head towards the path and walking down it again.

"W-what was that Big bro?!" I asked him, grabbing his hand. He just took my hand and stayed quiet. I kept looking around, trying to see if I saw someone else around, but no one appeared. That started to scare me, because I was sure someone else was here with us, because none of us did it. I tighten the grip around his hand, starting to shake a bit from that thought. He turned his head towards me and smiled.

"Don't worry little sis, everything will be fine." He said as he looked back and towards what looked to be a gate in the distance. It had four poles standing up, with another one lying on top, but the distances were too big to stop anyone. I let out a small laugh, seeing it. Someone was defiantly trying to stop us, but was not doing a good job with it. I walked up to Lucas and looked at the gate, then at him.

"W-why did you st- "I couldn't finish my sentence before I heard footsteps coming from behind us. I wanted to move, but I failed to scared to do it, not knowing who or what it was. The footsteps started to get slower and then it suddenly stopped.

" _Humans…Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand_ " The person said to us, sending shivers down my back. I moved my head slightly towards Lucas, being confused as hell. He just turned his head towards me and gave me a small nod. I nodded back, and started to turn around. _D-don't kill us please_ I thought while turning around, not knowing fully about this place yet. When I turned around, I saw a short skeleton, wearing a Blue jacket, black shorts and slippers. He stretched out his hand towards me, and I slowly moved my own and shook his hand. As I grabbed his hand, a loud fart noise coming around us. I stood there, not sure how to react. I could hear my brother staring to laugh behind me, probably out from my reaction. I started to smile as well, letting a small laughter escape my mouth.

"Heh, the old Whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It's ALWAYS funny" He said as he let go of my hand, and puts his own in his pocket. "Anyway, you are humans right? The name is sans, Sans the skeleton." He smiled and stretched out his other arm. "No tricks this time" I looked closer at his hand, and couldn't really see anything, so I shook his hand again, nothing happening when I did.

"Nice to meet you Sans, I'm Lucy!" I said, letting out a small giggle. So now I at least understood who it was making the sounds behind us. I let go of his hand, and saw him stretch his hand out towards big brother.

"And I'm Lucas, nice to meet ya!" Lucas said as he grabbed his hand and shook it. "So what you doing all out here sans?" I looked between them and for a second, I thought I saw a blue light come out from sans left eye. I blinked, and the light in his eye wasn't there anymore. _W-what…w-was that?_ I thought as I continued to look at them. Lucas seemed to be nervous about something, then I remember what happened before we got here. I guess that is what made him nervous, and that was something I have never seen him as. He was never nervous from what I have seen.

"Oh right, I was supposed to be on watch for humans actually." Sans said to us. "But…you know? I don't really care much about capturing anyone" I sighed, partly happy hearing it.

"S-so we are n-not going to get captured then?" I asked him, grabbing Lucas' hand again, feeling a bit safer having him around. He just let go of my hand, and puts his arm around me, pulling me close to him.

"Nah, not by me at least. My brother Papyrus however, he would love to capture humans. Hey, I think that's him over there" He said as he pointed behind us. I turned around, and tried to look after someone else. And in the distance I could see someone coming closer, but he seemed to be too far away to see how he were looking like. "Just go right through here and hide. He made the bars too wide to stop anyone."

"Y-yeah, w-we did see that" I said to him as I basically just walked right between the bars, passing it really easy. I giggled, thinking how silly this gate sans' brother made was. "Come on big bro! Let's play!" I started to run and find somewhere to hide.

"Hey sis! Wait up!" He said behind me, and started to run after me. I looked around quickly, looking for any places I could hide really fast. In front of me was a tall shaped lamp, some small snow puffs and what seemed to be some kind of a station. The lamp seemed different from what I could remember Lucas telling me it looked like. He said that it kind of looked like the fallen human Frisk, as it was called the "convenient shaped lamp", but now it just looked like a normal lamp. _So I can't hide behind that one, aww that sucks._ I thought to myself as I ran up to the station and hid under the counter. Looking around, I could see what seemed to be ketchup, mustard and relish, just standing there on a shelf. Seems like someone really likes those things. I let out a quiet laugh, crouched down and crawled under it. I curled up, making sure my entire body was being hidden and not sticking out, so I sat there and waited. Small crunchy steps could be heard right beside, so I stayed quiet and listened to what was being said.

"So, where did that kid go?" Sans said, I could hear it was his voice.

"She is probably hiding somewhere, she always wanted things to seem like a game, like the little sis she is" Lucas said, making me smile a bit. "Though…where can I hide? That lamp or that station doesn't seem like a good place to hide" I tilted my head up, and looked around, wanting to help him find a place to hide.

"You can always hide in the woods right behind my station, my brother speaks so loud either way, so you can hear us well." Sans said, and I assumed he pointed towards the forest behind the station. I looked in the direction towards the forest and saw some really big sized trees, an easy place to hide. _Why did I not think of that? So silly of me_. I thought as I could hear footsteps passing me.

"Thank you Sans, I'll hide there before your brother comes." He said and ran up to the forest. I pulled myself closer to the back of the station, wanting him to not find me just yet, this was just fun. I kept my eyes at him and could him hide right behind two oversized tree and moved his head over one, looking around the corner. I giggled a bit, just seeing him like that was so silly, seems like he really wanted to see this all happen and I couldn't blame him. This was really exciting, for the both of us, like an entire new story for our lives. I looked back at his face and could see another small smile appearing again. Ever since we came here, he has been smiling a bit more then he usually did. Back home, he wasn't smiling that much. The times I could see him smiling, was when he was listening to music, reading a book or talking to me. He used to also smile when he was with his best friend. She was someone he used to hang out with or be around a lot, but lately he hasn't. Every time I tried to ask him about it, he just changed it or didn't talk to me at all. I felt like something was up, but I just never really found it out. The only thing I could understand, while looking at him back then, was that it brought memories back. He always acted a bit sadder when I did ask him. Something was up, and I have to ask him. I slowly crept out from the station, and then I heard footsteps, seemingly running towards us.

"Sup, Bro?" Sans said, a small chuckle coming from his voice. I slowly leaned my head over the edge, and saw a really tall skeleton in orange clothes and what looked to be armor of some sort. He had an orange cape around his neck, almost like he was a superhero or something.

"YOU KNOW WHAT *SUP* BROTHER!" The brother said, had a feeling that would be Papyrus. "IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T RECALLIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES. YOU JUST HANG AROUND YOUR STATION. WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING!?" I had to cover my ears for a second, not only did he talk fast, he also was really loud in his voice, it was weird and funny to listen to. I moved my head to the edge of the station and peeked over the corner, watching them talk.

"Hey, I got a ton of work done today, a skele-Ton" Sans said as he turned towards the forest, lifted his hands up and gave a wink. I covered my mouth and hold back the laugh trying to escape my mouth. It was such a silly joke, and yet it was still funny for me. I heard soft muffled noises behind me, and then it suddenly went quiet. I just stood still and kept watching the two brothers discuss. I could see on papyrus' face, that he was getting mad, but he had a small smile on his face. "Come on, you're smiling"

"I AM AND I HATE IT! WHY DOES SOMEONES AS GREAT AS ME, HAVE TO DO SO MUCH DO JUST GET SOME RECOGNITION…" Papyrus said, with what seemed to be a sad expression. From what I could tell, so didn't it seems he was really happy around here, and I felt sorry for him. _I hope I can help him somehow; he seems like he needs it_. I thought to myself as I slowly moved back towards the station.

"So this was where you were hiding little sis" Someone whispered behind me. I moved my hand away from my mouth and turned my head, seeing Lucas having his head right beside me and smile. "You always saw things as a game." I nodded my head and turned my entire body towards him. Him hiding under a tree didn't seem like the smartest idea. His dark hair was now covered with small snowflakes and small snow piles was gathered on his shoulders. I moved my hand forward a bit and brushed of the snow on his shoulders. Looking at him, I could see his smile was still there, but was slowly fading away back to his neutral expression. I moved back after whipping the snow of and smiled.

"Hehe, that I do big bro" I whispered back to him. "That's all the fun. Always have fun as you told me before" He let out a quiet laugh and patted my head, making me giggles. We might be just a couple of years between, but he treated me like I was much younger. It was nice seeing how much he cared, just wish he soon would understand I could take care of myself. "Seems you found out where I was hiding."

"Yeah, could see you pretty well from where I was standing, just had to find a moment to sneak behind you" He said as he crouched lower down beside me, and looked at me. "So what do you think of them? The brothers." I quickly turned my head back at towards Sans and Papyrus, and saw them two still talking. I could see that Sans was laughing, and Papyrus seemed to be annoyed, maybe be the thing Sans was laughing about. He turned around and ran away from us, shouting something like "Nyeh heh heh" or something. It was funny that was for sure. I had to let out a small laughter, because of how they two were acting. Lucas grabbed my shoulder and slowly started to get up.

"You two can get out now, he's gone" Sans said as he walked closer to us. I stood up as well, he standing by the station watching us and we walked up beside him. "So what you think of my brother?" I smiled and let out a small laugh.

"He's Super cool! And really funny!" I shouted, having a small giggle escape my lips when I was done. "He is a little bit loud though, but that's okay!"

"And look who's talking. You are being a bit loud as well now Lucy, we don't want him to find you yet now, will we?" Lucas asked me. "Remember, we are going to see him soon, if I'm not wrong, aren't we Sans?"

"Yeah, so you better be going before he comes back, if not…you'll have to stay here and hear more of my hilarious jokes" Sans said as he turned around and started to walk back to where we met him. But before he got to the path, he stopped, turned around and looked at us. He seemed to stare at big bro more than me. _W-what is…_ I thought, but couldn't finish it. I looked closely at sans, and I could see a small shine of blue light in his eye.

"Hey, my brother would really like to see a human." Sans said as he looked at him more. "So you know, it would really help me out…" I looked at him again, and felt small shivers go up my back, seeing his pupils suddenly disappear. "If you kept pretending to be one" He then walked off the way he came. I blinked and he was gone. I looked back up at Lucas, and could see a shocked expression on his face.

"H-how? W-what…he knows" He said softly, just barely for me to pick up. "No…it can't be" I grabbed his hand and pulled it softly.

"B-big bro? W-What was that? What did he mean?" I asked him, feeling shivers going up my back. Just seeing Sans like that really scared me. Whatever big bro did, seemed to make him mad. "W-what is he talking about?" He just took his arms around me and lifted me up, putting me on his back. I smiled weakly and put my hands around his neck, resting my head on his back. I could feel his hands holding my legs, probably making sure I wouldn't fall down on the ground.

"Nothing you will need to worry about little sis…it will go fine." He said as we started to walk down the path, the distance between us and the ruins increasing.

* * *

 **So yeah, there you guys have it. The meeting with Sans and the build up is tensing up. Hope you guys are as excited as i am for the next Chapter. Also, now that reviews are coming, i'm deciding to answer to those.**

 **GamehunterMC: Thank you for the comment, really nice of you. And yeah, i may or may not have a plan for them two to be a ship sooner or later in the story. _HeHeHe_ _, guess you got to find out now, won't we?_**

 **Well, that's it for now. See you guys next week. Dark Chara out!**


	7. Update problem 1

So i know that it was meant to come a next chapter today. But I haven't gotten much time to work on the story. We been starting big assignments and exams this week and next week, so I haven't found enough time to be working on the story. I'm really sorry for anyone expecting a new chapter, but I will try my best to get it up as fast as I can. Again, sorry for the people waiting for a chapter, but i will try to get a new one up real soon, hopefully getting a regular update after all this.

 **Dark Chara out!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Can we get along or not?**

 **And just to clear things up, since at times it seems the speech can be a bit confusing, so I'll make it a bit easier.**

"Normal" – Almost Everyone

" _Tilted speak"_ – _Chara, outside_

" _ **Tilted fat speak"**_ _Chara's thoughts/speaking in Lucas' head_

"IN CAPS" – Papyrus, obviously

 _Tilted_ – The person's thoughts

* * *

(Lucas' P.O.V)

Sans was for real scaring me now. Just listening to him at first, everything seemed normal, the only thing changing was the hiding spot. But when he was going to leave, everything seemed to be different. I had played Undertale for a long time, so I knew how things were going in a pacifist run, but Sans didn't say what he used to do at those times. This time, he said it like we were in a genocide run. I could just tell right away, that the stare he sent us was more towards me then it was too Lucy. Maybe he knew of what I had done, or of my LV. I don't know what just happened, but it didn't really matter. I'm sure it was just a onetime thing, it would hopefully go back to normal soon. Moving my head slightly to the side, I could see the top of Lucy's head right over my shoulder and her face looking straight at me. Her blue eyes being closed, and a small breath escaped from her mouth. Just by that I could understand that she had surprisingly fallen asleep, even after our talk just now with Papyrus and Sans. As soon as we had gotten away from Sans' station, we met them right away, the two talking about Undyne, then talked quickly about me, because apparently Papyrus couldn't really see Lucy from that distance. After that Papyrus ran away in the distance and Sans glared at me, before going after Papyrus, most likely making some more puzzles for me and Lucy to solve. I sighed, and turned my head towards the path, griping tighter around her legs and started to walk down the path towards Papyrus' first puzzle which I remember well to be the electric maze. It was a really funny puzzle for sure, but now with the genocide parts in this I had a feeling it wouldn't go with that as well, but I couldn't really be that sure.

" _ **That comedian, that comedian…that god damn comedian!"**_ Chara kept saying in my head. I shook my head and just kept on walking towards the puzzle. " _ **I swear he's the most annoying person I have ever known!"**_ I just kept on going, knowing that discussing with her about it would just last forever and right now having her just stuck in my head was just a bad feeling. Though, I didn't want to admit it to her, but I actually enjoyed her company in my head. Even though she could get really annoying at times, I kinda liked having her around. I kept looking around and saw we that were at the point of the forest where mostly everything was ice. I looked back at Lucy resting on my shoulders and saw that she was still asleep and with a small smile on her face. She always was a heavy sleeper, whether we were at home, outside, or somewhere else with the family. She was always sleepy and would fall asleep in an instance if her body felt for it. And I was always there for her, to help her or just hold her when she fell asleep. Now looking back at it, it had always been like this for as long as I could remember, she and I was inseparable, even when we had to do things, we did it together. I guess it is normal at times for family to be like that, since they live with each other, but for her and I, it was a different thing. We pretty much only had each other to count on, since our mom and dad always worked late and were often away for business trips. And now since we were here we got along more and more. And now I had another person tagging along in my head, so that was interesting at the same time.

"Chara, I get it. You don't like sans that much" I said as I walked beside the ice, not feeling for sliding over it. "There's no need to keep repeating it so many times." I blinked for a second, my eye twitching a bit and could see Chara standing in front of me, her Green and yellow sweater and brown shorts too easy to recognize her. Her red eyes were staring at me, and every now and then, one of her eyes would suddenly just glow for a moment before it went back to normal eyes.

" _Oh really? Didn't think it was that obvious_ " She said as she walked beside me as we kept walking towards the puzzle. " _Thought that me saying comedian over and over again was just me being random at the moment."_ I sighed and jumped a bit, making sure for Lucy to not fall of my back, since I felt her grip start to loosen up a bit. Tightening my grip around her legs I let go of one of her legs and stretched my hand up, pulling her hands closer around my neck, stabilizing so she didn't fall off.

"You can't complain it. You are the one being stuck in my head, so you don't have to hear every pun he says" I said as I looked at her with annoyed look. "And some are not even funny, so yeah, don't complain." I looked back at the path, and in the distance I could see Sans and Papyrus talking in the distance. The whole floor in front of them seemed to look just like dirt, with snow covering the sides of it. They were both just standing there, talking to each other and every now and then taking glances towards me, probably not noticed us yet.

" _I can do what I want Lucas, and from the looks of it…it seems it's only going to get better"_ She said as she looked towards them and smiling, before she vanished again. _**"So come on partner, let's have some fun!"**_ Her laughter echoed around in my head, before suddenly vanishing. Had a feeling she was still there, because I was sure that she wasn't gone so fast. I sighed, jumped up one last time to make sure Lucy was still on, and headed towards the brothers standing there, waiting on us.

"SANS! FOR THE LAST TIME! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY MORE OF YOUR BAD PUNS!" I could hear Papyrus say as I got to them, standing right in front of the maze. "REALLY SANS?! WHAT WILL THEY SAY IF YOU SAY MORE OF THEM?!" _What are they even talking about?_ I asked myself as I just stood there and waited for them to notice me.

"Hnn…. b-big bro…l-let's go play" Lucy said with a small soft voice, her head rubbing on my shoulder. I turned my head towards her, and saw that she was shaking a bit. I put my hand around myself, and reached her back.

"We will sis…we will play together" I said to her as I lifted my hand up and slowly rubbed her back, making sure she was okay. I looked back at the two and saw them two still talking.

"Do you not know…who you know?" Sans asked him as he looked at Papyrus with a silly grin.

"PFFT! OF COURSE I KNOW WHO I KNOW!" Papyrus said as I stopped by the puzzles, and moved Lucy from my back and holding her close to my chest carefully, not waking her up. "I WANTED TO KNOW IF YOU KNOW…I KNOW WHO I KNOW AS MUCH AS I KNOW I KNOW WHO I KNOW…YOU KNOW?" I just stood there, both being confused on what they were talking about and the change of their dialogue. It was starting to get less and less like a normal pacifist run, so now I was really confused. _W-what's going on? This is…_ _**"Not like something you have seen before? Surprised you haven't figured it out yet"**_ She said to me, her voice echoing around in my head. _Figured what I out?_ I asked her, seeing Papyrus and Sans finally looking towards me. _**"Oh nothing hehe, you'll find out real soon"**_ And her voice went silent. I looked back at Papyrus and Sans and saw that Papyrus was smiling a lot.

"OH MY GOD! A HUMAN FINALLY ARRIVES!" Papyrus said as he started to pull out something. "FINALLY! SOMEONE WHO CAN SOLVE MY PUZZLES!" I let out a small laugh, because that seemed to be the one thing that he thought about the most.

"Actually bro, I think there are two humans. Take a look" Sans said as he pointed at me. Papyrus leaned his body a bit closer, and I could see his eyes widen of surprise.

"OH MY GOD SANS! YOU ARE RIGHT! THERE ARE TWO HUMANS!" Papyrus said as he stretched his arm to the side, a small orb in his hand. I had a feeling that it was for the maze that was here. "AHEM! STOP RIGHT THERE HUMANS AND SOLVE THIS PUZZLES!" I smiled and was prepared to take this puzzle, since this would be fun. _**"Hehe, oh we will take it, but with more fun!"**_ _W-what you mean with…_ More I didn't get to say, as I felt someone push me forward towards the maze and I looked carefully at papyrus, waiting for the small shock to come for Papyrus, but he just stood there, like nothing affected him. " _ **Hehe, that should speed things up!"**_ Chara's laughter echoed throughout my head. _W-what?! Chara! Why you do that?! "_ _ **Oh? Because you took your time, and I was bored. Plus, always fun to see what I do have control over when you don't do anything"**_ I took a balance from the push and stood up, seeing Papyrus staring at me, his eyes widened.

"BECAUSE NOW YOU WILL…FACE…. THE…." Papyrus tried to say, but I could hear his voice starting to sound disappointed as he sighed. "WHY COULDN'T WE GET A HUMAN THAT LIKED TO SOLVE PUZZLES" He turned around and ran down the path, disappearing out from sight. His face was just so filled with disappointment and sad. I just jumped up, holding Lucy close and just walks forward, going through the maze, not feeling a shock so it would mean it wasn't on. I passed Sans and he just stood there, staring at me.

"Guess you don't like puzzles that much huh?" Sans said as he sighed and looked towards the way we came from. I looked down and just walked past him.

"I'm…sorry" I said as went away from the puzzle area and towards the other parts of the forest. I felt bad, but I had no idea on why this happened. But I had a feeling something was going on, something that I just couldn't really understand. I mean, how can something that started to seem like a pacifist run, suddenly get small genocide run hint slipped into it. I looked back up at Lucy and saw her starting to wake up. I looked back towards the path and kept walking towards the next part, surprisingly not seeing any other monster down the path. _That's weird, why does this keep happening?_ A laughter filled my head again, and I knew it was Chara talking in my head.

" _ **You need to understand now, this isn't your average reset"**_ She said to me, her voice sounds a bit softer and echoey than normal. _**"You had level when you got in, and it might seem as a pacifist run first, but now, things changes. You are going in a true pacifist run, but with signs from genocide. And that's the fun part!**_ " I sighed and kept walking.

"I know, I just hope it will work out now." I said to her, knowing she could hear me well. "Though that is some bad things that's for sure." I was having a really bad feeling that we hadn't seen the worst of it just yet.

"U-umm…big bro? Who are you talking to?" Lucy's voice said right into my ear. I tilted my head down and saw that she had woken up, using her free hand to rub her eyes.

"Well, morning to you too as well sleepyhead" I said, laughing a bit as she got out of my hold and grabbed my hand. "Well, I was just talking to myself. You know that's a thing I do, right?" She giggled, tighten the grip around my hand and nodded.

"Yeah I know! But I wondered…" She looked down at her foots. "What did you mean with that is some bad things for sure?" So she didn't just wake up, she had slightly been awake, but maybe she heard me better, since she was right beside me all that time.

"Oh that…well, you see…" I sighed, knowing she would ask me no matter what I said. "It's just that, while you were asleep, I met Sans and Papyrus again, but, it seems we are having what we wanted, but only with signs from the genocide run." "W-wait, so you mean….w-we won't get our happy ending?" I looked down at her, and saw that she was staring at me with her widened eyes. She seemed to be ready to cry, because she really wanted to have that happy ending, no matter what. "Of course we will get it sis, it will just be a bit more challenging this time. Don't worry, we can do it" I stopped up and crouched down to her level and pulled her into a hug. She rested her head on my shoulder as I patted her on the back. She just giggled and hugged me tight.

"Yeah we can! We will save them all! And then we can go home to where we came from!" She said and let go of the hug. "Now come on big bro! Let's continue, not much left now until we meet them again!" I nodded, grabbed her hand again as we headed towards the town. For now, we were going to finish it for real.

 **(? P.O.V)**

The brother and the sister, they seem to be inseparable. And me being company with them is really annoying. Can't they just start the genocide now? The brother seems to have it done already, though that scar he had, where did that come from. Why would he hide something that stupid without a reason? Seems the sister care about him, that I have understood from what I heard. So why hide it? Has it some bad memory for him or it is something he just can't show? I looked down at myself, lifted my sweater arms up and looked at some small cuts from my earlier years. _Has it been something familiar to him as well? I don't know…and why do I feel sympathy for him?_ I thought to myself as I kept thinking of that scar. _Did he…no, why would he. Nobody can care that much…can they?_ I sighed and looked down at them two, holding hands and walking around Snowdin. They might think things are good, but I will make him fall to genocide, no matter the cost. He might care about everyone, but that won't stop me. I looked down at them two again and saw smiles on both their faces as they kept walking. I felt a small sting tingle around my body. _Can i…ever feel that again? That happiness…that love they have for each other…or will…I always be alone?_ I sighed and shook my head. This was silly, so I just snapped my fingers and made myself vanish.

 _ **Time to have his mind to company again =)**_

* * *

 **So that's another chapter done with, now we are getting closer to snowdin town and the real part of the story. Again, sorry for the non chapter update last week, i will do my best to update each week. Also, review time!**

Ima cookie - I know! and i love writing it! don't worry, more will come!

 **that's all for now, see you guys later. Dark Chara out!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Let's be Friends!**

* * *

(Lucy's P.O.V)

"So big bro, what's next now?" I asked my brother as we passed the puzzle that the skeletons had set up for us. It was a color puzzle, whit colors that each had their own meaning. The large one, Papyrus I think, kept talking about the colors and their meanings, but got lost halfway I figured out. It was really funny, seeing him talk to so much, and then got completely lost about it. He asked us if we understood it, and when I said yes, he smiled and started the puzzle. The colors kept switching, and after a while it ended with almost all red blocks, but it was a straight pink line for big brother and I to follow. We just stood there, and Papyrus just started to spin away from where. I let out a small laughter, it was just so hilarious to watch. He did all that, and when it came to the random part, it was just the easiest of them all.

"Well, that sure was something. See ya later Kiddos" Sans said as he looked at us, before turning around and walked away, following after Papyrus. I smiled, seeing how calm he looked at this whole thing. I had a feeling like he wanted to be happy, but from the looks of it, he didn't seem really happy for some reason. I turned towards my brother and saw that he seemed annoyed as he was rubbing his forehead in what seemed to be annoyance. I tilted my head to the side of confusion and just started at him. He just looked down on me, moved his hand away and patted my head, giving me a small smile. I giggled, feeling his cold and soft hand ruffling my hair.

"Better get going sis" He said to me as he moved his hand away and walked after where the two others went. I nodded and walked up beside him. We had done mostly every puzzle that Papyrus had made for us. Except for this color puzzle, he had made us some X and O kind of puzzle. I didn't really know how to do it on the first try, and I think he saw me having some problems, since he came out from somewhere and told me on how to solve it. After telling me how, I tried it again and managed to do it oddly well, because I thought it was a bit challenging, but it was really easy. I smiled as Papyrus told me that I did well, before he sprinted away from us, most likely making some more. And I was right. After just a small walk it was another one like the one earlier just waiting for us there. This one seemed to be a bit more difficult, since it was ice covering almost every single X on the ground. I looked around and tried to understand on how to solve it.

"Here, let me do it for you Lucy, I see how it can be solved" He said as he let go of my hand and walked over to the top of the ice with two X's close to each other. "Hey sis, watch me skate." He stepped onto the first the X, which turned towards an O and then he started sliding on the ice towards the next plate. When he got there he just stepped on the other one with his left foot and used it to push him towards the next one which was in the bottom corner. He kept doing that for the entire puzzles. I looked at him closely and I could see a small smile appear on his face. _Big bro sure seems to enjoy this, it makes him happy it seems._ I looked back at him and saw he was standing on the last plate, all the other X's had been turned to a O. He turned towards me and bowed.

"And that was my skating show. Come on sis" He said to me as he waved his hand towards me. I smiled and walked to in front of where he was and started to slide carefully towards where he was standing. When I was almost hitting him, he opened his arms and pulled me close, making space for both of us on that plate.

"Now what big bro? What to do?" I asked him as I looked around, seeing the entire puzzles being done. He smiled and pointed towards what seemed to be a many trees covering a small lane of ice.

"If we press that button over there, and slides after it, we will get close to town, almost there now" He said as he turned towards a small button standing right in front of the ice path and slided towards it. As his foot made contact with the button, a small clicking noise could be heard from the button and then it went silent. He just laughed and kept sliding down the path. I gulped, breathed out and slowly started to slide after him and didn't move my legs, as I felt that I just kept sliding no matter what. I could see Lucas standing on a snow path a bit ahead, and was just standing there waiting on me. I smiled as I kept sliding towards him, feeling the small cold breeze hitting my face with a ticking feeling.

"Yay! This is fun! Look at me!" I said as I slided towards him, a small giggling escaping my lips. I felt my feet starting to slow down as the ice started to disappear and get replaced by snow. I stepped over at the snow and smiled. "That was so much fun!" I looked at Lucas and saw a small snowman being placed at his head. I tilted my head and pointed at his head. "Hey big bro, you got a snowman on your head!" He tilted his head down, and the snow just collapsed together.

"Yeah, had a feeling it was on my head" He said as he pointed at my head. "And you have a small snow flower on your head sis." I tilted my head down, and felt a bit of snow falling down. I laughed and wiped the last snow of my head before looking back at him. "We are getting closer now" He turned around, looking around at the area around us, which was surrounded by small snow puffs. I nodded and walked up beside him.

"Yeah! Let's go big bro! I want to be their friend!" I said as I started to joyfully jump around the snow, looking curiously at the snow puffs. "They are so nice people, so I want to be their friend!" I carefully touched one of the snow puffs, and a small white dog jumped straight out of it, looking at me. I moved my hand away for a second, the dog surprising me with him walking closer to me. I smiled a bit, hearing my brother pass me and that he kept walking. I stretched out my hand carefully, really wanting to pet that dog. The dog barked softly and walked closer to my hand, walking under it and I felt his fur against my palm. I laughed and rubbed his back.

"Hey there little one. You are so cute!" I said as I moved my hand away and looked at it. The dog barked happily to me and turned around, running the direction where me and Lucas came from.

"Hehe, gotten yourself a new friend sis?" Lucas asked me as I walked back up to him. I just smiled and nodded my head, stopping up right beside him and looked ahead. Standing or hanging right in front of us was a hang bridge with Sans and Papyrus standing at the edge waiting for us. I grabbed my brothers hand and tighten the grip, looking down the bridge and immediately pulling my head back, feeling dizzy from just looking down. There was no end there, just one big fall if I took one wrong step.

"STOP RIGHT THERE HUMANS! GET READY FOR MY FINAL PUZZLE!" Papyrus said to us as we started to slowly walk on the bridge, stopping halfway on the bridge. "VERY WELL! SANS, ACTIVE THE PUZZLE!" Looking at Sans, I saw that he shrugged and pressed a small button on a device and clicking noises was heard around me. I looked over us and saw a giant spike ball and spear swinging back and forth over us. I looked under us quickly and saw a torch with flames spitting out of it, another spear and a cannon pointed at us.

"B-big bro! T-that's scary" I whispered to Lucas as I looked back up and saw the dog from earlier hanging by a rope over us. "A-and, why is the dog h-here?" He looked towards where I was looking, and I saw a small smile spread across his face.

"Don't worry sis, they won't hurt us with that puzzle, trust me" He said as he took my hand and smiled at me. I nodded to him and looked back at Sans and Papyrus.

"So bro, you going to activate it?" Sans asked him as he put down the button he had just used to bring the puzzle forth. Papyrus looked like he was unsure on what to do now. I tilted my head in confusion on what he was going to do.

"OF COURSE I'M DOING IT! I'M ACTIVATING IT NOW!" Papyrus said as he stood there, just looking at us. I waited for something to happen with any of the traps, but nothing really happened. I looked back at Lucas, a confused look at my face. He just shrugged back at me, seeming to not be sure about what just happened either. I looked back at papyrus and saw that he was being nervous.

"Umm, that doesn't look really activated to me" Sans said to him as he laughed. "You sure you are going to do it?" Papyrus turned towards Sans and just glared at him.

"OF COURSE I'M SURE! I JUST KNOW THEY WILL WALK RIGHT TO THIS PUZZLE AS THEY DID WITH ALL THE OTHERS. SO DON'T WANT TO WASTE THEIR TIME" He said to sans as he pressed a button, and I saw that the traps started to disappear as he turned around and walked away from us. I took a step forward, wanting to stop him and tell that I would take the puzzle if that's what he wanted us to do, but I felt someone grab my shoulder. I turned around and saw that Lucas held me back.

"We will meet him again Lucy, just you wait." He said to me as he let go of my shoulder and started to walk over the bridge, trying to not look at Sans. _I still wonder what's the deal with that._ I shrugged and walked right behind him, looking at Sans with curiosity. Looking at him, I could see that the moment I looked at him, he gave me a small smile before staring at my brother. I stopped in front of Sans and just looked at him.

"Uhh, anything you want kid?" Sans asked me as he looked at me with curiosity. "You look like you have something on your mind" I shook my head and smiled to him.

"Oh no, nothing is wrong sans. Don't worry!" I said as I turned around and walked after Lucas. Looking around me, I saw a small sign pass as we walked forward. The sign just straight out said: Welcome to Snowdin town. "Hey big bro! Are we finally here?!" He looked at me with a small smiled and nodded.

"Yeah sis, we are finally here" He said to me as he ruffled my head. "So now, let's go look around. Who knows, maybe we will find something interesting." I nodded happily and followed after him through the town. It was pretty big, to be a town which was underground. Looking around I saw a couple of people walking around, talking to each other. As we kept walking, I saw what looked to be a small store.

"Hey big bro, can we look there?!" I asked him excitedly. I always wanted to check things out here, but we were always walking around, so we didn't stop to look or take a break. "I want to look what is in there!" He sighed and nodded his head. I smiled and walked to the door, opening it slowly. Looking inside, I saw a woman standing by the counter, smiling to me as I came in and looked around. Walking up to the counter, I looked at the wares, and saw what looked to be an orange and brown bandana. I smiled, thinking on how it would fit me well. Steps sound appearing beside me and a hand on my shoulder made me get out from the thoughts.

"So sis, found anything interesting" He asked me, a small laughter in his voice as he put his arm around me. I nodded and pointed at the bandana hanging at the wall. "Hehe, okay, I'll get it for you. Excuse me miss, but how much for that?" The woman behind the counter smiled and looked at the banana behind her.

"Oh this thing? It's 30G for that one kids. Do you have it?" She asked my brother. I was curious, since I wasn't sure how much 30G would be, or If we had any on us. I looked at my brother with a curious look, since I would like to know how he got it.

"Yeah, hold on." He put his hand in his pocket, and pulled out three small golden coins and put them on the counter. "Here, think that's enough?" The lady looked at the coins, smiled and took them and put them under the counter.

"Yeah, that's just enough" She said as she turned around, took the bandana of the wall and gave it to me. "So here you go. Thank you for the trade." I smiled and took the bandana and put it around my face, covering my mouth. I turned towards Lucas and winked at him. He just laughed and took my hand.

"Hehe, aren't you a silly kid? Come on Lucy, let's go and look around" He said as he used his other arm to open the door and stepped outside, dragging me with him. I had to laugh at it, showing that he was really carefully and wanted me to be safe. I could understand that, but I'm 11, almost 12 now, so I could take care of myself. I looked at him with an angry expression before smiling again.

 _I will prove I can take care of myself, I don't need you for everything big bro_.

* * *

 **So now they are finally arrived. Now what will happen later? Hehe, only time will tell. See you guys next week!**

 **Also, i plan on writing some extra chapters for this story, and if it is any special things you would see in its own chapter, leave a review with your suggestion.**

 **Dark Chara out!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Small nightmare and a promise**

(Lucas' P.O.V)

I looked at Lucy and saw that she had a small angry expression on her eyes, before it softened up, probably she smiling again. Even though the bandana was meant to be at her head, she found a way to put it on, so it covered her mouth. I could still hear her when she was talking, but I couldn't really see if she was smiling or not. I had to laugh at the thought of her going around the entire underground wearing that around her neck. Both having that thought and that she would wear all the other items that was in the underground when we found them made me smile a bit. That would really show how childish she could be if she wanted to be. I turned back around and kept walking around Snowdin with her. Hearing the snow crunch under my shoes as I walked around Snowdin, looking around. I could see some of the monsters standing around a tree, which seemed to be full of decorations, which could be seen as a Christmas tree. With a star on the top of the tree, I could defiantly say that it was seen as a Christmas tree. Presents could also be seen under the tree, which made it more likely to be a Christmas tree. I had to admit, for not being people that celebrate Christmas, they sure know how to decorate things.

"I didn't know they had Christmas here big bro" Lucy said as we passed the tree and looked at the bear placing the gifts under the trees. "How do they know?" I shrugged and looked to the side, seeing a bar called Grillby's standing right by the woods beside the town.

"I don't think they really do it sis" I said as I looked back at her. "Besides, it might have been from some books they had gathered about the surface or something, so that would explain how they know about this." Most things around here seemed to be like it used to be and nobody seemed to be missing, except Papyrus and Sans, but I had a feeling that they would be here soon. We kept walking past Grillby's and I could see somebody standing outside another building right in front of it. Right above the door was a small sign telling what place it was.

"Librarby? Why is that the name?" Lucy asked me as we stopped in front of the building and just looked at the door. I shrugged and grabbed the handle of the door and slowly opened it. I looked to the side before we entered and saw that a couple of dogs with black armor and large axes was standing by the wall, nuzzling their noses together. "Aww, that's so cute!" I looked back at Lucy and saw that she was smiling brightly and looking at the dogs. I smiled and walked inside of the building.

"Hehe, it sure is sis. Dogs nuzzling together are super cute." I said to her as I looked around the 'librarby' and saw no one being in here at the moment. _Maybe they were out somewhere now? Remember that some of the monsters were meant to be around here to normal._ I thought to myself as I walked over to one of the tables and sat down on the chair by the table.

"So big bro, what are we doing here?" She asked me as she stood beside me, tilting her head to the side in confusion. I smiled and turned towards her.

"Well, you wanted a small break instead of walking around, and this seem to be a library, so I think grab a book and sit down, we can wait for a while." I said to her as I turned my back towards the table and rested my back on it. She smiled and nodded to me as she turned around and walked over to the bookshelf and looked around them. I laughed quietly, put my hands behind me head and closed my eyes.

"U-umm big bro? If I found one, should I just read it?" She asked me as I could hear her footsteps move back towards me. I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, just read it Lucy. In the mean time I need to rest my head for a bit. It's been hurting ever since we got here, if it's fine by you" I said as I turned my body around, placed my hands on the table and laid my head on them.

"Sure thing big bro! You haven't slept since we were with 'mom' haven't you? Get some sleep!" She said as I heard a small thud by the table, most likely the book that she had found. I smiled and closed my eyes, letting both my body and mind relax as I felt that I fell asleep.

I blinked my eyes slowly and felt that I was standing up and down, looking around me, I saw myself being in a completely black area. There were no doors, no windows, it was just one small light in the middle of the blackness with a pile of golden flowers inside the area of light. I carefully looked around me, and walked slowly towards the light. As I got closer I could see that a silhouette was starting to form, slowly turning to a person wearing sweater and shorts, their hair reaching past their shoulders. I sighed and stopped a short distance away from her.

"So Chara, what do you want this time?" I asked her as I crossed my arms and tapped my foot at the ground impatiently. Her laughter echoed around me as she turned around and I could see now that she was holding a bloody knife in her hand. I could hear a small scream coming from behind her before I saw a body fall down to the ground, the persons back facing me. "W-what?! The heck Chara?!" I ran over to her, rage filled in my eyes as she charged at me as well, her knife raised up to strike. She slashed the knife at me, but it came at such a slow rate that I just side stepped it and pushed her to the side. I ran up to the body and crouched beside them, lifting them up. "O-oi! Hold on! I-I'll help…y-you…" I managed to turn the body around and Lucy's face stared at me, her eye completely dull, like empty of life. Her body was bloody from her left shoulder and all over her chest.

"B-big…b-bro. W-where…...w-were…you?" She asked me, her voice getting lower and lower each time she erupted out a word. "Y-you…. s-said...y-you w-would…p-protect….me…" I could feel tears fall down my eyes as I pulled her body closer to me, feeling her body warmth slowly fading away.

"Lucy! Please…I'm sorry…don't leave" I said to her, hoping that she would stay with me. I looked down at her face, and saw that a small smile appeared on her face as tears fell down from her eyes as well.

"K-keep…g-going…big b-bro…I f-failed…s-see y-you…lat…" Her voice slowly died down and I saw her head slowly fall to the side, her eyes completely dull and lifeless. I wiped away the tears coming from my eyes and closed her eyes, while I laid her body down on the flowers and stood up. As soon as I let go of her I clenched my hands in anger and turned towards Chara, staring at her angrily.

" _Hehe, you see what you wanting to protect people get you?! Only sadness and anger! Just give up and follow my advice!"_ Chara said as she laughed and spun the knife around in her hand. I took a step closer to her, calming down my hands and put them in my pocket, while looking at her sadly. I could see right away that she got a shocked expression on her face as she lifted up her knife and prepared to strike at me again.

"I will still protect people…but losing her, maybe I will just keep on failing." I said to her as I looked back at Lucy's dead body, her blood slowly falling down on the flowers. "And, if I fail her…maybe I should just join her on it…I have nothing left without her" I could see that Chara's arm was shaking as she tried to hold her arm still while she looked at me with her angry red eyes.

" _Why are you like this?! Why aren't you mad!? Come on! Attack me, show me how humanity really are!"_ She screamed at me as she calmed down her arm and slashed her knife at me, aiming straight for my chest. I quickly pulled out my hand from out of my pocket and held out my arm in front of me, feeling her blade strike against my shin. Looking at my arm I could see a large cut coming across my arm. Looking closer, I saw blood slowly dripping out from my arm as I pulled it away from my chest and down to my side. _"Come on! Fight back! That's all humanity are! Killers who don't care about anyone!"_ Looking closer at her, I could see a small tear fall down from her eye, before it just disappeared. _So that's why she Is like this…now I understand it more._ I thought to myself as I walked closer to her, both arms at my sides and stopped right in front of her.

"Not all humans are like that Chara, some are actually good people. I can understand why you hate humanity...but not everyone is like that" I said to her, a small smile appearing on my face. "And I want to show you that we can be good people, if you give us a chance" Another tear trailed down her cheek, this time she didn't do anything to stop it.

" _I don't get it! Why won't you attack me! I killed your sister! You should be mad!"_ She screamed even louder as she tried to attack me again. I quickly stepped to the side, avoiding her slow attack as I stared at her again. _So that's her plan._ I sighed and stretched out my unwounded hand.

"I am mad, make no mistake, but revenge is never the solution" I said to her as I stood there, my arm outstretched. "Let me show you how good people can really be Chara, can you take that chance. I'm sure you can be a nice person if you want to be, you look like a person who were once nice. Let me show you that feeling again." I gave her a small smile and hoped for her to grab my hand. She just looked down at my hand, then back at me, and I saw that her red cheeks were getting a bit redder. _What's with that?_ I shrugged and kept my arm stretched out.

"… _Fine, I'll accept"_ She said as she slapped my arm away and looked to the side. " _But I don't want to come out and tell you, what did I say when you see how they really are."_ She turned around and started to walk away and I could hear her whisper something.

"Hmm? What was that?" I asked her as I put my hands in my pockets. " _It was nothing! Just go now you idiot…"_ She screamed at me and I felt my vision go black again as I feel on the ground with a large thud.

I slowly opened my eyes again, lifted my head slowly up and saw that I was still at the library, but I could also see that Lucy was by the door, talking to someone. I slowly got myself up, and walked towards her.

"So little sis, how long did I sleep…for…" I slowly stopped talking as I saw that right outside the door, both Papyrus and Sans standing in front of her. I gulped and looked at sans, feeling shivers go down my spine. "So what did you talk about?" Lucy quickly turned towards me and had a giant smile on her face.

"Papyrus was going home to cook food and I saw them pass by, so I asked him if I could help with the cooking." She said as she laughed and smiled from ear to ear. Just by looking at her, I could already see what was going to be said.

"OF COURSE THE GREAT PAPRYUS WOULD TEACH YOU HOW TO COOK THE GREATNESS THAT IS SPAGHETTI LITTLE HUMAN!" Papyrus said, while showing some of the food and kitchen applies he was carrying. So he was out shopping and I guess that Lucy saw him pass by and wanted to talk to him. _She sure wanted to be friends with him huh?_ I gave her a smile and patted her head.

"So you will be going with him then?" I looked at her as I asked her that question. She nodded her head and walked straight up to Papyrus. I blinked and suddenly saw her covered in blood, from her shoulder and down to her knees. I blinked quickly again and saw the blood and she standing right beside him

"Big bro! Can I please go with him?" She said to me, and tilted her head to the side, giving me her puppy eyes. I sighed and nodded my head. "Yay! Come on pap! Let's make food!" Papyrus smiled and laughed as he turned around.

"NYEH HEH HEH! COME ON LITTLE HUMAN! LET'S MAKE SOME FOOD FOR YOU AND THE OTHER HUMAN!" He said as he started to run away, most likely towards his and Sans house. Lucy giggled as well and started to run after him! "SANS! WE ARE GOING HOME! COME HOME WHEN YOU ARE DONE TALKING!" I quickly looked at sans and saw that he was staring at me, a small faint blue glow appearing in his eyes. He nodded and just stared at me.

"Sure thing bro. See you back home" He said as he grabbed my arm. "Come on Kid, let's talk" He started to drag me from the 'librarby' and back out in Snowdin. He let go of my arm and started to head off to Grillby's. "Come on Kid, follow me". I gulped, nodded my head and started to walk behind him, putting my hands down in my pockets. _**"So we are actually following this guy?!"**_ _Yeah we are Chara, he knows most likely what I have done, plus, I do have some questions for him. "_ _ **So what? We are just going to listen to him? You realize how stupid that is, right Lucas?"**_ _Yeah I know Chara, but at this point, we don't have much choice._ I sighed and looked at my left arm, and saw no open wounds and cuts at my arms. So it was really all a dream then. I smiled weakly as I kept walking after Sans, looking a bit curious at him when we passed Grillby's and kept walking out of Snowdin, towards where Lucy and I came from. Where we were going, I didn't know, so I just kept following him for a while. After a long time, we stopped and I was confused because after a long walk we had stopped by the river right beside Snowdin.

"What the? How did we get here?" I asked Sans as he stopped by the river and just stood there. He slowly turned around and saw that his left eye was now glowing blue. _Oh no, not good. "_ _ **Well Lucas, you came this far at least. Good luck, you silly idiot"**_ I gulped and took a step backwards. Sans just followed my step and glared at me, his eyes blazing up in flames.

"Now Kiddo, the promise…heh, guess you didn't make it" Sans said as he lifted up his hand and got ready to snap his fingers. I could see white and blue bones starting to form up behind him. _Shit…I'm in for a really bad time, well shit…this can't get any worse…_

* * *

 **Me: Hehe, time to show what you have really done Lucas. Sans seems to be angry at you.**

 _Lucas: I have done nothing! And you know it!_

 **Me: Whatever you say dude, have fun with sans!**

 **Anyway, so now that's for that chapter, hope you guys like it, and i'll see you guys Next week! Also, thank you so much for over 1000 views on this Story, really glad you guys enjoy this! Dark Chara out!**


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Cooking and listening**

(Lucy's P.O.V) _This is happening while Sans and Lucas walks around Snowdin._

After me and Papyrus started to walk back to the house, I turned my head around and saw that big bro and Sans was walking the other way, Lucas going a bit behind him. I still wonder what had happened to make Sans so mad at him. I just hope that big bro will be okay when he talks to Sans. I am a bit worried that something will happen to him when talking to Sans, so I looked down at the ground sadly. _Please be okay big bro_ , I thought to myself as I looked back up at Papyrus and saw that he was smiling brightly as he kept carrying the bags to the house. I smiled a bit, since I wanted to help him with the cooking. Plus, then I could learn more about him, since I felt sorry for him for not getting those puzzles ready. We kept walking towards the house, the other houses seemed to be empty, even though there wasn't that many of them around. Just the building that we were just in, and some other small ones, other than that, it wasn't many. This whole place wasn't that big, since it wasn't that many buildings here, then again, I shouldn't expect more from a small town down in the underground. Thought it was really nice down here, even for the small things that they had. I smiled and looked back at Papyrus, who had stopped in front of a house right by the end of the town.

"WE ARE HERE LITTLE HUMAN! TIME TO SEE OUR HOUSE!" Papyrus said as he laughed and opened the door, stepping inside the house. I quickly looked back at where we were just walking, and saw that both Sans and Lucas was out of sight. _Huh? W-where did they go?_ I thought to myself as I looked back at the house and walked inside and looked around. It was a pretty decent sized house, which actually looked smaller from the outside than it actually was. Just from entering the house I could see a TV standing on a bench, a green couch placed by the wall, a table with some plates of spaghetti on it and their kitchen. I looked around and saw that it was also a staircase which lead upwards to their second floor which was clearly visible from where I was standing, it seemed the second floor was right above the kitchen, so I could see two doors, one at the left and one at the right. _I guess that's their rooms_. Papyrus smiled as he walked over to the kitchen and sat the bag down on the desk.

"READY FOR MAKING SPAGHETTI WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS HUMAN?!" He asked me as he pulled out a whole box of uncooked spaghetti and a small box of cold meat. I smiled and nodded happily as I walked up to him and rested my hands on the desk. He smiled back at me and placed a bowl and a frying pan right in front of me. "THAT'S GREAT HUMAN! YOU MAKE THE MEAT! I'LL MAKE THE SAUCE AND SPAGHETTI!" He grabbed the bowl and threw the uncooked spaghetti straight in it with full force, braking most of them in half. _He sure isn't gentle with food…_ I thought to myself as I turned on the stove, put the meat straight on it and placed it on the top of the stove, starting to fry the meat. Just doing this felt like a good time, since it was so much different than it was at home. Normally me and Lucas had to make food for ourselves, or too our parents as well, if they had to get home later. It would normally be him making the food, because he was the oldest one of us two, but I would help him out when I could, even though he didn't want to help.

"O-okay papyrus, let's make some food!" I said as I kept frying the meat, watching how Papyrus just threw all the other ingredients in the bowl, the food just going all over the desk. "P-pap? Why are you being so rough?" He just looked at me and looked confused

"WHAT?! THIS IS HOW YOU MAKE EXCELLENT FOOD!" Papyrus said as he started to cook it all together, making the sauce. I shrugged and just turned the meat around, grabbing a small plate that was putted beside me. "ISN'T THIS HOW HUMANS MAKES THE BEAUTIFUL ART THAT IS SPAGHETTI?!" I widened my eyes and nodded.

"Of course it is pap! But some of human are just taking it easy sometimes, just was wondering that's all." I said to him with a smile, not wanting to be mean to him. "So it was just something new to me" "AHH, THAT'S OKAY HUMAN! THANK YOU FOR TELLING ME!" He walked up to me, placed the bowl full of the uncooked spaghetti down on one of the stove plates, filled it with water and started to suddenly sing a melody. I listened closed and figured out that it was his theme song that he was singing to. Just standing there, cooking food and listening to his voice made things feel like it was just my brother and me. I felt closeness, friendship and kindness from them all. _M-maybe we can give them their happy ending now…wait…_. I finished the meat, turned off my stove plate and placed it beside it.

"Hey pap? What did Sans want to say to my brother?" I asked him as I decided to open the cupboard just above my shoulder and pulled out more plates so we could put the food on them. Lucky the table was pretty much just outside the kitchen, so I walked over to it and placed the plates down on the table.

"WELL…HE DIDN'T REALLY SAY WHAT HE WANTED TO SAY. SOMETHING ABOUT PROMISES I THINK IT WAS!" He said to me as he came up beside me and placed the glasses down and walked back to the kitchen. I widened my eyes and quickly looked out the window and felt a tear fall down my cheek. _Promises…big bro…what have you done now?_ I sighed and sat down on the couch beside the dinner table.

"Pap? Do you think I can rest for a bit…just a few minutes? My head doesn't feel well" I asked him as I looked towards the kitchen, hoping for an answer. He came back to the table, his silly smile plastered on his face. "OF COURSE NICE HUMAN! TAKE A SHORT NAP, JUST DON'T BE LIKE MY BROTHER AND SLEEP FOR LONGER, THAT LAZYBONE" I laughed quietly and laid down on the couch. "Thank you friend, see you soon" I closed my eyes and let my body rest on the couch.

I opened my eyes slowly again and saw papyrus putting a bowl full of cooked spaghetti, mean and sauce on the table and looked in my direction, smiling at me. I smiled back and sat up, yawning quietly. I looked at the clock just hanging on the wall and saw that I didn't even sleep for 30 minutes. Guess I wasn't that tired then. I stood up and walked over to him, not seeing Sans or Lucas here. I looked around the room worried, but I couldn't see them.

"Umm…papyrus, aren't my brother and Sans supposed to be back now?" I asked him as I went to the window and tried to look for them again, still not seeing them. It had been almost an hour by this time around, which makes me worry more.

"HMM, I DON'T KNOW LITTLE HUMAN! THAT LAZYBONE BETTER NOT BE RESTING NOW!" He said as he put the food down and walked out the front door. I walked up to him and walked with him. He kept walking towards Grillby's and I looked to the side, trying to find them myself. And what caught my eye surprised me. In the distance I could see Sans and Lucas walking, putting more distance between them and us. I smiled brightly and carefully pulled papyrus' scarf. He turned towards me and tilted his head in confusion. I just turned around and pointed at where I saw them and started to walk towards them. We both walked slower to them and I could see Sans stopping by the river. I quickly grabbed papyrus' arm and dragged us both behind some trees.

"Papyrus…p-please be quiet for this…i…w-want to hear what he says." I whispered to him, hoping he would be quiet. He looked at me with curiosity and nodded slowly, staying quiet. That actually surprised me, since he always was so loud in his voice, it was really nice to see that he could be quiet for me. "T-thank you…" He smiled back at me and turned toward Sans and my brother, with a worried look. I turned back to them as well and saw now that Sans' eye sockets were completely gone and bones was starting to form up behind him. I could see my brother take a step back and I could see his face, but he didn't look that scared, but worried and shocked. _Why is he that? Wait, is this because of what we promised before we got here?_ He just stood there and kept walking backwards. I was sure he could manage to walk away, but as soon as he took another step back, a wall of white bones appeared behind him, blocking his path.

"What are you talking about sans?! I didn't break my promise! Look at me! Do you see any dus- "He said but cut himself up when he was about to mention the word dust. And I could understand it right away, because I could remember that he told me what happens to monsters when they die, when he played the game for the first time.

"So you say that kiddo…but your LV says something else" Sans said and I could see a bar suddenly light above sans, and I covered my mouth in shock, not trying to say anything. Right above him was a bar showing his HP, LV and name, and that surprised me.

 **LUCAS LV 5 25/30 HP**

"Sans! I didn't hurt anyone here in the underground! I swear! Lucas said and I could see that his hands was shaking, and his lips was whispering something else, but it didn't seem to be directed towards Sans, but someone else. However, there wasn't anyone else around here. I tilted my head in confusion and looked around, but i couldn't see anyone anywhere. _Who is he talking too?_

"So care to explain that then kid?" Sans said as he sent some white bones towards him, aiming straight towards him. Lucas tried to move away, but one hit him in the shoulder, and i saw that the bone went right through him, but his HP just went down fast. He ended up with an HP on 17/30. I widened my eyes again, seeing how quick he lost health. I wanted to scream and help, but fear held me back. I wanted to help, i just didn't know how to do it.

"T-that hurt...S-Sans, i didn't kill or hurt a monster here. If i got the LV, then it must have been..."He said as he closed his eyes and sat down, crossing his legs. _What is he doing?! Big bro! You can get hurt!_ He sighed and looked up towards Sans. "Then it must have been from the surface...i...killed someone there, to protect my sister from harm." I felt tears fall down my eyes, knowing he was in trouble for protecting me, but i just couldn't remember when he did that, or why he did it.

"And why is that Kiddo? Why kill them?" Sans said as he lowered his hand and his white pupil appearing in his eyesockets again. He sat down as well, but the bones that was behind Lucas didn't dissapear. Big bro sighed again and looked up from the ground, and i could see tears forming up in his eyes.

"Because...someone was hurting her real bad...and i had to stop them from...y-yeah" He said as he put his hands on the snow and leaned on his hands. "I-it...w-will better if i told you the whole story Sans, hopefully you can understand that i didn't mean for it to happen." Sans nodded and i saw him ready to listen. So was i, because i couldn't remember anything hurting me that bad beside out parents, but they were still fine and they didn't hurt me that bad. Both me and Papyrus sat down on the snow and listened to Lucas telling the story. "It all happened...four years ago..."

* * *

 **And that's where i leave this chapter, on a cliffhanger. Hehehe...please don't be mad.**

 **I'm really sorry for not publishing the chapter when it was supposed too, but we have started with exams and huge group projects now, so i haven't had the time to write the chapter. It's still some exams left, so i will try my best to make a new chapter for you guys to the end of this week, but if i can't, i will try my best to go back to normal publishing dates after next week. Again, sorry for those of you who waited for a chapter, here it is, hope you like it.**

 **Dark Chara out!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Protective**

(Lucas P.O.V, four years ago)

I grabbed my bag and walked out of my classroom, my school day getting close to ending, all I had left before finding a way home was to meet up with my friend and talk about the school project we were working on. But I just knew that she and I wouldn't really talk much about it, we would mostly sit in quietness and either read, or have some small talk between us like we usually did. I didn't really mind the quietness and the small talk we had, because spending time with the only friend I had at that point was all that mattered. So that we were also in a group project together wasn't that bad really, since we had gotten closer since then, so it was an alright thing for me. I put the bag on my back and walked out of the classroom, leaving the noisy classmates behind. They were always like this, so noisy both in class and when school ended so I didn't think much of it. I walked away from the school building and towards the fence outside the school, where I could see another girl leaning against it. A small smile appeared on my face as I waved to her and walked up to her. She looked up from the ground and to me, both waving and smiling back to me as I came up to her and sat down beside her. I put the bag beside me and looked over to what she was reading. She closed the book, and showed me the title of the book.

"The legend of the Sakura flowers…is that the one thing you wrote yourself?" I asked her as I placed my hand on the side of it and opened it, looking inside it. She nodded and pushed the book towards me, so I took a hold of it and quickly looked through it. It wasn't only text, but it was also a couple of drawn pictures of those type of flowers. I smiled and closed the book after looking through it. "Looks really well, nice work as always Robin" She laughed and grabbed the book back. She put it down beside her and just looked towards the school. While she was looking at the school, I felt my phone vibrate as I got a message. I pulled my phone out from my pocket and looked at it. It sure was a message and it was from my parents.

 _We won't be home until a couple of days, work is still keeping us busy. You know where the food is and if you don't have enough, you got to buy it. Also, you got to pick up your sister from school, she should be finished in about twenty minutes._

 _From "mom" and "dad"._

I sighed and put my phone back into my pocket I looked back at Robin, who was staring at me with a curious look. "Parents away again" Was all I needed to say before she nodded and looked back at the schoolyard. Seeing that message didn't' really surprise me, as they often were away on meeting or such things with the job, so it often left me and my sister home alone. So that they were away again this time didn't surprise me, only that I had to pick up my sister, which wasn't very often I had to do, and if I had to, she would normally wait for me here and we would take the bus home together. But this time it seems like I have to pick her up at school, which I didn't mind. Though it was a bit of a walk to her school, and I had to job with Robin on our school project. I saw that she was pulling something out of her bag, and I understood right away that it was the book that we were supposed to talk and discuss about. Sure it wasn't that much of a work project, but for two eleven years old kids and you have to discuss and argue about that book, then it makes some problems.

"So Lucas…how are we going to solve this?" Robin asked me as she opened the book back at the point we left up and sat closer to me, making it easier for me to read as well.

"Well, we can start with telling about the book, that's for sure, but for now we should just read the book, then we can find out later." I said as I sat closer to her, so our shoulders touched and started to read the book from where we left off. "Does that sound like an idea?" She nodded and rested her head on my shoulder, as we both sat there reading the book together. Robin and I had been friends since we started on schools and we always tried to work together. Now it wasn't much we said when we worked together, we just did the task, read what we needed and just relaxed like we did now. Was always nice having my only friend around me, and doing things like this. It was really calming in a way. We kept reading for a good while, until I felt my phone vibrate again, this time it seemed to be a call. _Hmm, who can be calling me n-no…now…. shit!_ I quickly pulled out my phone and sure enough, both looking at the time and who was calling I had completely forgotten it. It had been thirty minutes since "mom and dad" had sent me that message and now Lucy was calling me here. I clicked answer and put the phone up to my ear, and the first thing that I heard was heavy and quick breathing.

"H-hey Lucy. Sorry I wasn't there to pick you up…I'm o-on my wa- "More didn't I get to say as heard a small scream come from her end of the call. "Lucy?!" Robin widened her eyes and pushed herself away from me, closing the book and standing up.

"...B-big...b-bro…w-whe…where are you?" Lucy asked me, her voice sounding scared like hell. "S-someone…i-is…. f-following me…. a-and…t-they ...w-won't…l-leave me…a-alone" I stood quickly up as well, threw my bag on my back and started to run towards Lucy's school, and I heard Robin picking up her bag and running beside me. "B-big…bro…i…I'm…s-scared…" Her breathing got faster than it was, which made me extremely worried as we left my school and kept running towards Lucy's school.

"Y-yeah…I know Lucy, I'm on way as fast as I can. C-can you tell me w-where you are exactly right now?" I asked her as I tried to keep her on the phone, so I wouldn't lose her that easily. If she could tell me that, then I could surely find a way to get to her faster."

"U-uhu…i…I'm…p-passing…y-your f-friend…d-dad's…..c-café" She said as I heard other low voice come and go, mostly her just passing other people. "P-please….h-hurry…. b-big b-bro…...h-he's…c-coming c-closer…e-eep!" Her voice suddenly cut out, and all I could hear now was the wind howling through the phone, I could suddenly hear it getting picked up again, her voice still scared.

"O-okay Sis, I'm on my way! Try to lose him by running around the Café. But don't get lost! I will find you!" I said to her again as I turned to Robin. "Can you show me the quickest way to your dad's work? My sister is being around there, someone is chasing her" Just by looking at her eyes, I could see the sorrow in her eyes as she nodded and ran in front of me, taking the lead. The sorrow I could understand, her dad has had some problems lately as well, so just going to where her dad usually worked was a bit sad for her. But she was also worried about Lucy, that I knew. After I introduced them to each other when Robin was coming home with me, they quickly found the tone and Lucy told me she saw Robin as a big sis. Which I thought was really cute of her, and then Robin said that she saw Lucy as a little sister as well, which made them have a really good connection.

"Is she going to be okay Lucas? You sounded pretty scared" Robin said as we passed the mall and kept running straight forward, knowing well that the place was in the end of the street. "That's what I hope Robin…b-but I really don't know…she told me someone was following her…and not in the friendly way" Her expressions changed from one of sadness and fear, to an expression of worry and anger. She started to run a bit faster, which surprised me on how fast she could run. I held the phone closer to my ear and listened to Lucy's breathing.

"B-big…b-bro…a-are y-you h-here yet? H-he…is…g-getting…c-closer…and…i…d-don't know w-where t-to go…" She said as I could hear that she was starting to sob as well. "P-please…b-big bro…save me! …he-help me…" I felt a tear fall down my cheek as I ran after Robin again. I have never heard Lucy be this scared before, not even when we watched scary things and it was dark, she wasn't that scared. This is an entire new level of her being scared, and that worrying me like hell.

"W-we are almost t-there Lucy. Robin and I…are going to save you…j-just let the phone be on. We aren't going to lose you that fast." I said to her as we got closer to the café and I could make out a large silhouette standing by the café, leaning on the doorway. "O-okay L-Lucy, we are getting close…w-where are you now?" Both Robin and started to slow down with the running, and looked around. Just by looking around I couldn't really see her, which was making me scared for what could have happened to her. I looked at my phone and saw that the call was stilling going on, so she was still there.

"I…I'm…s-somewhere a-around it…i-I'm l-lost….h-huh?! EEEPP! BIG BRO! HELP ME!" She suddenly screamed and the called ended, most likely her hitting the end button. I widened my eyes and look at my phone, putting it away. _Shit! NO! We have to worry._ I was just about to tell Robin that I lost connection to Lucy when I suddenly heard a loud scream coming from the alleyway just ahead of us. A little girl scream that was all too familiar.

"Lucy! Hold on, we are coming!" I screamed as I ran towards the scream, seeing another person walking in that alleyway. "NO! Get away!" I couldn't hold it back anymore. I pushed the bag of my back, letting it fall down on the street as I ran into the alley and I stopped right by the entrance, my eyes filled with anger from what I saw. I could see my sister struggling as two older boys holding her tight against the wall, and one of them seemed to be trying to get her to shut up. I clenched up my hands and quickly put one of my hands into my pocket, pulling out a small pocket knife.

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM HER YOU FUCKING CREEPS!" I screamed as I ran up to them, hiding the knife away. One of the guys let go of her, and walked towards me, and just now I could see what I feared the most. The other guy that was there was starting to try to rip of Lucy's clothes and was having some problems, since she was struggling against him, but he seemed to only hold her tighter and I could see his hand press against her neck. Looking closer at those people, they seemed to be around twenty or something, which made me even more mad. She was only seven, she doesn't deserve that. The person getting closer to me smiled and pulled out a gun from his pocket and stopped right beside me, pointing it at me.

"Piss off kid! Don't want to get hurt will you?" He asked me as the loaded the gun, holding right in front of me. I glared at him angrily and dropped the knife in my hand, hearing that Robin was getting closer, alerting her to not enter here. "Now, what's that? Tried to hurt me huh? Good move you dropped it" He crouched down to pick it up and I smiled. _For a twenty year old, he isn't all that smart._ I quickly kicked him in the gut and managed to get the gun out of his hand and ran towards the other guy which was now getting closer to Lucy's mouth, which was really disturbing.

"Now now sweetie, stop struggling and this will be over so much easier." He said as he manages to tear of some of her sweater, leaving her sides completely bare for him "Why won't you listen?" Lucy answer by simply glaring at him, and I could see clearly that her eyes was full of tears, and she bit his hand. He just glared at her and dropped her to the ground before kicking her hard in the stomach, and her eyes closed, not opening again. I felt a sting inside as I took a tighter grip on the trigger and couldn't control myself as I pointed the gun towards that man, shooting him directly in the neck.

"I fucking hate you! Don't you dare hurt my sister!" I said as I saw his body suddenly collapse to the floor, his eyes filled with shock as his body fell to the floor, and I could see blood dripping out of his neck. Just seeing it made me feel slightly dizzy, but I didn't think much of it as I ran over to Lucy and crouched down. "LUCY! SIS! Wake up! please…" I stood up again and widened my eyes in surprise. _Wait, what about the other guy?!_ I was just about to turn around when I could hear someone run up right behind me.

"Oh you shouldn't have done that!" He screamed as I suddenly felt a cold blade press against my back and traces deep down from my shoulder and to the other side of my back. I fell down and turned around when I fell down, looking straight in his eyes and I could see anger in his against and I saw his knife was stained in blood as he tried to attack me again. I reacted out of instinct and pointed the gun back at him and fired again, hitting him in his chest. His eyes widened as it slowly filled up with shock as he stopped and started to walk backwards towards the alley entrance. "H-heh…you sure know what to do kid…"

"Please…j-just leave us a-alone…i…d-didn't want this…all I want to do i-is help my sister" I said to him as I slowly sat up against the wall, feeling the cut opening up, the fabric from my clothes hitting the wound, making it hurt even more than it already was. I was expecting the guy to try to kill me while he could, but when I looked up at him, he was nodding and looking at me sadly.

"I will…good luck" He said as he held over his wound and disappeared from the alley. I gave a weak smile but it disappeared quickly as I looked back down on Lucy, tears forming up in my eyes. I shook her, hoping she would wake up, but she didn't. She seemed to be unconscious or something, hopefully nothing bad happen. That's what I hoped for to happen.

(Lucy's P.O.V, Present. **What? You thought was the end? Heck no, it's more)**

Tears was streaming down my eyes as I kept wiping them away, listening to what my big brother was telling Sans. I just couldn't believe it. All of that happened when I was just 7 and I couldn't remember anything from it. Just knowing how much pain he must have been in, I just felt really sad for him. Looking at him, I could see tears was forming up in his eyes as he told it, and I couldn't hold myself hidden more.

"I'm so sorry big bro!" I said as I walked out from behind the tree and ran up to him. He quickly stood up and looked towards me right as I jumped at him, hugging him tight, tears falling down from my now red eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, so so sorry!" I buried my head into his chest and held tighter around him, not wanting to leave him.

"L-Lucy?!...d-did you hear it all?" He asked me while putting his arms around me. I nodded and moves my head from his chest, looking right at him. His eyes were full of sadness, and I felt it was all my fault. He sighed and held me tight while sitting down, putting me on his lap.

"B-big bro? W-why…c-can't I remember any of that?! Why?!" I pretty much screamed at him as I buried my face once again into his chest, wiping my tears on his sweater. I could feel his hands, rubbing my back and I stayed like this, not wanting to let go now.

"Yeah Kiddo, why's that? Surely there must be something about that" Sans said as I could hear Papyrus come towards us and stayed quiet.

"HUMAN! IF THERE IS ANYTHING THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN DO TO HELP, I WILL!" He said as I could hear him sitting down beside us. Big brother sighed as he removed his hand from my back and I could understand that he was resting on it now.

"It's really nice to hear you say that…but let me finish the story, then you will understand" He said as he laid himself down, and I followed him down, resting my body over him, listening to the rest of his story. _P-please…d-don't be worse._

(Lucas P.O.V, four years ago)

I looked back at the alley and saw Robin running towards her, putting her phone and crouched down in front of.

"I…c-called the ambulance, they are on their way" She said as she looked down at Lucy and traced her hand slowly over her cheek. "L-Lucy…g-god…I'm so sorry" Tears started to fall down from her eyes and slide over her cheeks, and I could tell she blamed herself from what happened her. It wasn't her fault though, it was all my fault. If I had just gone to pick Lucy up earlier, none of this would have happened. Then she wouldn't have been this hurt and we would be home now, all of us.

"Robin, don't blame…y-yourself for this" I said as I could feel the cut on my back hurting more and more the longer I let it be. "Y-you didn't do…a-anything bad, i-it's my f-fault…for not g-getting there in time" I tried to stand up, but the pain in my back was too much so I fell back down. Sirens could lowly be heard in the distance and I just knew that it was the ambulance was on the way. "R-Robin…s-show them where we are…p-please" She stood up, nodded slowly and ran back to the entrance, waving for the ambulance to get here. I looked back down at Lucy and saw that her eyes were still close, which made me starting to worry more. I put my hand on where her heart was, hoping to feel a small pulse or anything when it was there. I could feel a small pulse, a small and slow beating be there, which meant she was still alive, which made me smile a bit. Looking over her, except for her clothes being half ripped off, she seemed to get a really large bruise and wound around her stomach from the kick she got. The bruise seemed to have blood around it and I could notice that it had opened up in the middle, so blood was flowing out. I took of my jacket and saw that the cut mark was on it, filled with flood. I put it around Lucy and held her close as I could hear more footsteps coming from the alley. Just feeling the pain from my back, was the payment I had to pay, for not letting my sister be safe.

"T-they are here now Lucas! T-they can help her!" Robin said as she came running up to us, a couple of people from the ambulance coming after her, a tray between them. They came up to us and sat the tray down in front of us.

"Please lay down on the tray, we will get you to the hospital and help you" One of the people say as they pointed at the tray and walked up to me to help me up. I quickly stood up, ignoring the pain in my back. I shook my head and slowly put Lucy down on the tray, making sure my back was not turned towards the others.

"I-I'm fine…it's my sister t-that I'm worried about. she's the one y-you must look at p-please" I said to them as I laid her down, making sure my jacket covered her bare skin from being seen. I took a step back as I saw them pick her up and started to go back to the car. Both robin and I followed them as they put her in the car and made a gesture towards us to tell us to come back there. I nodded and walked in there, and I felt myself feeling dizzy, so Robin grabbed my hand and helped me up and we sat down on beside Lucy. I could just see how her body was twitching all over as she got hooked up to a couple of machines that was here, and one of the doctors was looking at them, then back at her.

"Doctor…is something the m-matter with our s-sister?" She asked them as she took a hold of my hand, feeling my shaking. "H-he…is really worried about her." The doctor who was here with us looked at the machines, then back at us. I couldn't meet their glance, so I just looked at Lucy and used my other hand to hold hers, trying to ignore the pain in my back.

"She isn't extremely wounded, or have any issued that will cause permanent damage…however" The doctor said as they looked back at us, and I lifted up my, wanting to hear how bad it could be. "Due to the damage she got, she seems to have gotten short term memory loss, meaning she won't remember the recent experience of what happened."

"B-but o-other than that…s-she's fine right?!" I asked him, standing up and looking at them hopefully. Just from that sudden movement, I could feel the wound on my back open up more, and I clenched my hand together and I felt that Robin's hand moved away from mine and I heard her let out a quiet gasp. _S-shit…she saw it._ I sighed and sat back down on my place, looking at her and shook my head no.

"Other than that, then yes, she will be fine. But we have to call your parents about this, I'm sure they are worried about you two. When we get to the hospital, you can borrow a phone and call them" They said as they looked back at the machine and kept an eye on Lucy as we drove towards the hospital. I felt shivers go down my spine just by the thought of having to call up mom and dad, telling them what had happened. Looking at Lucy, and seeing the pain on her face, I just knew what I had to do. Not letting our parents know about this, would be for the best for her. she would be blamed for letting it happen, for not being careful. So as long as they didn't know, the less chance it was for us to be caught.

 _They will never know what happened here…no one than us ever will…_

* * *

 **And now i'm finally back from the mid- term exams! I hope i did well, don't feel like i did. Anyway enough about that. This story will carry on, this is one thing i'm really proud of making, and it makes me really happy seeing how many people that likes this story. Oh yeah, Review time!**

DerpPriest: Lucas gonna have a bad time! **Hehe, maybe he will now, maybe he will later. All to say, is bad time is incoming!**

GamehunterMC: I am loving the shipping between Lucas and Chara! Keep up the great work! This story is too great to die! **And that is a ship that i actually don't mind writting, and don't worry. I'm sure it will come more of it later. And don't worry again, this story won't die that easily, hehe**

 **So yeah, that's it for now! I decided to publish today, because this weekend i will be really busy, so i won't get much time to work or publish that weekend. Hope you guys enjoyed it! See you guys next week!**

 **Dark chara out!**


	13. Update Problem 2

So i'm SO SO sorry for not publishing any chapter for like a month now…can't believe it went so fast…Anyway, the reason for that it was still that after that last Chapter there had been lots of drams with family and friends, so I had to take care of that. And I also got a massive writers block, so it took some time to get back to writing. But now i'm working back on the chapters to the story. Again, so sorry for not updating in ages. Hope you guys understand, and i'll be back with a new chapter as soon as i can.

Dark Chara out!


	14. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Can they work together?**

(Lucas P.O.V, Present)

Just telling it all over again…experiencing it, and knowing all the pain that had happened on that day, was enough to make tears form up in my eyes again. The mistake I made that day, on not going after her when I got the message from my parents, it made me blame myself for it all. If I just were there earlier that day, I could have protected her better, not letting her get harmed any way. But now it was too late to change anything. What had happened has been, and not much I could do about it. And now that I have told her, sans, Papyrus and Chara it, it made me understand that the promise I had made to myself was broken already. I looked at the others and was a bit shocked on what I saw. Papyrus was crying his eyes out, Lucy had buried her head on my sweater, clenching her arms around me and I could see the jacket that she was using since she was cold was actually a bit big to her. But sans' expression actually surprised me. His eyes or eye sockets was completely empty, the light that was normally in them completely gone. But what shocked me the most was how quiet he had been now. It had been already a couple of minutes since I finished telling them the story, but they were just so quiet. I sighed and kept holding around Lucy, rubbing her back. There was still someone missing, the one who had been the quietest of them all. I closed my eyes and breathed out. _So there you have it Chara…that's what I wanted to hide._ I opened my eyes again and saw that Chara's ghost was sitting down beside me and she had sadness in her eyes. That's something I didn't expect from someone like her. Or well, when I thought back at it, after the dream she made me have, and with the responses I gave her, she had started to be a bit friendlier towards me. _Are…you crying Chara?_ She quickly looked up at me with a shocked expression before suddenly disappearing from sight, most likely back in my head.

" _ **What?! NO! I wasn't c-crying! Just got something in my eye! Why do you care?!"**_ She practically shouted in my head, making me smile a bit. Seemed that I was right, she was starting to care a bit. I smiled and looked down at Lucy, just holding around her. _You say that, but you are technically a ghost. You can't get things in your eyes, hehe._ I could just hear her mumbling inside my head.

" _ **J-just shut up Lucas. F-focus on getting out of here now, that was your goal right? Then get to it…idiot."**_ She said and then it suddenly quiet up there, meaning she really didn't want to talk, but I couldn't let her be that easy. _Yeah I would, but hearing how you are, makes me smile. You can be so weird at times Chara, it's silly and sweet._ I sighed and moved my hands away from Lucy and looked at her. She was looking up at me, her eyes were fully red from the tears she had let out. I smiled at her and kissed her cheek, a small giggle escaping her lips.

"It's fine sis, you were bound to find out some time, might as well be now" I said as I slowly sat up, placing her on my lap. She looked up at me, and gave me a small nod and laughed as she leaned her body closer to mine. I smiled and put my arms around her again, just feeling that she was safe, made it so much better.

"I KNOW HOW WE CAN CELEBRATE THE TRUTH! LET'S GO EAT SOME SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus said as he stood up and just picked up Sans from the ground. I was about to say something about it, but just looking at them, I couldn't do anything then smile. As soon as Sans got picked up, he had already fallen asleep.

"He sure is a lazybones, isn't he Pap?" I asked him and i could just see that happiness in papyrus eyes. Mostly because he called him that all the time, so hearing someone else calling him that seem to cheer him up.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HUMAN! COME ON LITTLE HUMAN! LET'S SHOW YOUR BROTHER WHAT WE HAVE MADE! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus said as he tightens his grip around Sans and ran away from us, most likely back to their house. I could hear two giggles around me, which made me smile. One of them I recognized right away as Lucy's giggle, because she was smiling and close to me, which made it easier for me to hear her. But the other giggle also sounded like a girl, but it was more echo, more all over the place. I smiled, knowing perfectly well who it was. I just ignored it, thinking that she had been teased enough for now. She was being nicer than I thought, mostly because she did want me to do genocide when we met, but not she was laughing, resting and giggling more than before. Lucy nodded and look at me, her eyes staring at me.

"Come on big bro! This will be good!" She said as she took my hand and started to drag me towards the house. I smiled and followed after her. Seems like she and Papyrus had fun with making some food. Though from what I remember, his spaghetti wasn't the best of them all, so now that she helped him, will surely be interesting. She normally cooked the food back home, so I'm sure this will be some really great food. I kept on smiling and looking around Snowdin as we walked back to Papyrus and Sans' house, and I couldn't stop but notice that none of the other monsters was outside, and none of the houses even had lights in them. This was scaring me a bit, since it was normally liked this in the genocide run, and it started to make sense. Because of the LV that I have gotten, and that we had influenced the world into a genocide world, that some parts of the underground would be affected by it. So that would explain more about this whole thing. I looked back at the path and saw that Papyrus and Sans already was at the house and walked inside, keeping the door open. I smiled and let go of Lucy's hand.

"Race you to the house!" I said as I started to sprint towards the house, hearing her running up right beside me. I could hear her laughter behind me and saw that she was catching up to me. She always was the faster runner of us two. Even though I was older than her, she always was a fast runner. And just in a short time she had caught up to me and passed me, getting to the door of the house before I even got the chance to try and get past her. I laughed and got the door, seeing her smiling and laughing.

"Hehe, I'm still winning the race big bro!" She said as she opened the door and walked inside the house. I smiled and walked inside, seeing Sans and Papyrus already sitting by the table eating the spaghetti. And as I looked at Sans, I could see that he was actually liking the spaghetti. _Well, what do you know, seems they got some good spaghetti, hehe._ I thought to myself as I sat down in front of Sans, Lucy taking the seat beside me, which was facing towards Papyrus. She quickly grabbed the fork that was beside the plate and started to eat the spaghetti.

"YUMMY! It's so delicious! Come on big bro, you have to taste it" She said as her smiled grew and went back to eating. I laughed of her reaction and grabbed my fork as well and slowly started to eat the spaghetti. The taste was really good, and it didn't hurt to eat it or anything either, which I was really happy for. I remembered the frozen spaghetti in the Forest, didn't look really tasty and it was completely stuck, so that was in improvement.

"It is really good, great job you two" I said to her, then turned towards Papyrus. "You are a great chef Papy" He smiled with a huge grin and stood up, doing his pose again.

"OF COURSE HUMAN! ONLY THE BEST FOR MY…FRIENDS?!" He said, with a small voice of doubt. Lucy looked towards her and nodded her head, making him smile even more. _How…does he even do that?_ I shrugged and kept eating the spaghetti. Sans was chuckling lightly before turning towards me, and I saw that he had his eyes closed, which made me worry a bit.

"Now that we have eaten, I have one question to you two" He said to us as he slowly stood up and placed his hands down on the table. "What do you plan to do? The underground isn't a place for two kids." Papyrus' smile stared to dim and he looked at his brother with a neutral look, then turned towards us. "YEAH HUMANS…WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO?" Lucy quickly widened her eyes and looked at me, with curiosity and worry in her eyes. And that was fully understandable, since we haven't really thought of really what we planned to do. We did want to free them all and destroy the barrier that kept them captive, but other than that, I hadn't really planned anything. Lucy tilted her head, before suddenly smiling brightly and turning towards the brothers again.

"We want to be friends with everyone! And let everyone see the surface!" She said with a big smile and quickly grabbed my hand. "W-we want you all to be s-safe" A small tear slowly crept down her cheek and she got up from her seat and sat down on my lap, leaning close against my chest. I laughed quietly and puts my arms around her, holding her close. She always was someone to suddenly cry when she felt nervous, shy or just sad in general.

"So what? You want to walk around the entire underground, just for our sake?" Sans asked us as he stood up and walked up to where we sat, stopping right beside me. "You know the others are after your so- "He stopped midsentence and glared at me, then at Lucy and snapped his fingers. I quickly looked down at her, and saw a small pink heart flow up from her body. _So…that's her soul…w-wait! "_ _ **What's the matter Lucas? Afraid of him seeing your soul? It's going to be fine"**_ _No it won't…I had a split soul remember…it's nothing that's known around here!_ I looked up from her and above me, and there it was. My purple and aqua colored soul was floating besides hers. And I knew that this was going to be trouble.

"But before anything else…you have some explaining to do, and I will tell you about these" He said as he moved his hands around our souls, inspecting them. "Because this, will surely affect your plan, more than you think."

* * *

 **So again, sorry for not updating in ages! So so sorry! Anyway, when it comes to the thing i said before, that i will publish once a week, i don't think i will be able to do that, with both school and work keeping me busy. I will update when i get a new chapter ready, and try to keep a alright pace at it. Again, sorry for updating, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! See you guys next time!**

 **Dark Chara out!**


	15. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The memories**

(Lucy's P.O.V)

I slowly moved my head away from Lucas' chest and looked above us. Seeing the pretty little hearts surprised me, and I had a small feeling Sans was a part of what just happened. But what surprised me even more was seeing big bro's soul, it was split with two different colors. Like it had two different personalities which I couldn't be so sure about what it was. But I wanted to find that out, so I looked up and Lucas with a sad expression. I usually did that when I wanted to get things my way, and it worked surprisingly well on my friends and at times my parents. But on him, it wasn't that easy, since he would tell me things no matter what. So, I was hoping it worked this time on him though.

"Big bro? What is that about?" I said as I looked at him and pointed at the heart floating in the air. He looked down at me and I could in his eyes that he knew something about it, but he didn't want to tell me about it.

"I'm not so sure Sis. I'm just as confused as you are" He told me as he gently and carefully grabbed his soul and looked at it. It being two colored was something that I thought was really cool, and looking at my soul made me curious of why I had only one color, but he had two. We both looked towards Sans, who had just commented on these souls. He had his eyes stuck at the soul, which scared me, so I grabbed my soul quickly, feeling a small ticklish feeling in my body as I grabbed it and held it close, not knowing how to put it back in. Sans let out a small chuckle as we put our souls back.

"Heh, well, I'm no expert at souls, but Alphys may know how those souls of yours are come too, and the traits you two have." Sans said, but his voice sounded like he was hiding something. "But you got to get to Hotland first, where she works in her lab. She's the royal scientist for the king here in the underground, though she mostly works for herself." I carefully looked at my soul again, a bit scared of what was going to happen it, but seeing that Lucas looked calm about this all made me feel better. I looked up at him and smiled.

"W-what you say big bro? Should we go visit Alphys?!" I asked him as I slowly felt my soul go back into my body, making me giggles since it felt that it tickled me. He looked at me, smiled and nodded.

"Sure Lil sis. It might help us get them free" He whispered to me, nodding his head. "So where do we need to go Sans? Something tells me we need to leave this town." I grabbed my plate and kept eating the spaghetti that me and Papyrus made. It was really good, so I was enjoying eating it. Lucas placed me back down in my seat, stood up and walked to the window, just looking outside. Wonder what he is looking at.

"Yeah, just pass this house and walk towards waterfall, and you'll reach Hotland" Sans said, as he stood up and looked at papyrus. "Maybe you could hang out with Undyne?" Papyrus lit up and stood up, looking at me excitedly. I could tell that it was something he really wanted to do, but something seemed wrong, I just couldn't put my finger on what it was.

"THAT'S AN AWESOME IDEA SANS! WE COULD ALL BE THE BEST OF FRIENDS!" Papyrus said to us and walked over to Lucas. "SHE HELPS ME TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! I HAVE TO MEET HER TOO NOW! LET'S GO!" He grabbed big bro's arm and just ran outside, dragging big bro with him while he tried to keep balance. I laughed softly and looked at Sans who was quietly chuckling to himself, stood up and walked upstairs, which I could see he walked into a room and closed the door after him. I smiled and walked outside, following the path which Pap was leading big bro, and saw that he had gotten up, and the two of them was walking beside each other. Letting out a small laugh, I ran towards them and just jumped onto Lucas' back, clinging my arms around him.

"Aww! You had to wait on me big bro!" I said as I nuzzled my head against his neck, feeling his arms holding my legs as he untenably gave me a piggyback ride. In the distance, I could see Papyrus sprinting away from us, which made us lose sight of him because of this thick white fog that started to surround us. I moved my head over Lucas' neck and looked in front of us, but all I could see was white fog and snow that covered our tracks. Papyrus' figure was nowhere to see, no matter how hard we looked for him. The white fog and the snow fogged my vision, so I closed my eyes and buried my face into Lucas' neck.

"Damn, I can't see anything sis. We just got to walk" He told me as he kept walking through the fog. The coldness and the breeze of the wind flew through my hair and I felt it tickle the back of my neck as I let out a soft giggle. I slowly lifted my head and looked over at Lucas, seeing that his face was filled with snow, the same was his brown hair, which now had small white snowflakes on top of his head.

"Hihi, big bro! You are a snowman" I told him as I jumped off his back and looked up at him, giggling. He looked down at me and smiled, ruffling my hair and I could see snowflakes falling from my head too. "And so are you sis" He told me as he ruffled his own hair and started to walk away from the snow. Looking ahead of us, I saw lots of rocks, a waterfall and a river. I smiled and ran over to it, stopping right by the river and looked around. In the distance, I could see a blue flower, who had small little light bugs around it.

"Big bro? What's that?" I asked him as I followed the path towards the flower. It was just a simple blue flower standing all by itself, and beside it was something that seemed like a sentry station that we saw earlier, but no one was around it. I gently brushed my finger over it and an echo like voice suddenly speaking out from it. " _Never trust a flower…That's one of the constants in this world_ " A low voice said coming out from the flower, then it was just silent right after it. Lucas came walking up beside me and looked at the flower too, while I tilted my head to the side, confused on what I just listened to.

"Seems they do repeat the last thing they heard." He said as he brushed his finger over the flower, and then another voice came from it. " _Seems they do repeat the last thing they heard"_. I let out a soft giggle as I looked back at him, smiling happily because of what I just heard.

"Come on big bro! Let's go and see where it all leads!" I said as I grabbed his hand and started to lead us through the waterfall. He laughed quietly behind me and walked up beside me, and then we started to walk forward, away from the first echo flower we met. Looking at my surroundings, it wasn't much to find here really, but it was calm and quiet, a bit of how I liked it back home. Home, that was a place I was starting to miss now.

"Lucy, hold on a bit, I remember something now" Lucas said as he looked at a waterfall we were just walking by, let go of my hand and ran into the waterfall. I tilted my head and ran after him, seeing that it was a small cave behind the waterfall. It wasn't much in it, just some small light bugs and what looked to be an old pink ballerina tutu just laying on the ground. "So I was right huh" I tilted my head up towards him as he carefully picked up the tutu and inspected it.

"Big bro? What is that doing here?" I asked him as I moved the bandana I had been wearing since we left Snowdin from around my head and held it in my hand as he walked up to me and held the tutu in front of me, hinting towards that he wanted me to wear it. "Hihi, silly bro" I took it from his hands, laid it down on the ground and stepped in the middle of it. I carefully placed it around my waist, brushed the dust that was on it and looked down at it, giggling.

"It suits you really well little sis" He said as he sat down by the wall close to the waterfall, the water falling down beside him as he carefully placed his hand under it. I smiled and walked up to him, noticing him being in deep thoughts as he was slowly closing his eyes. I looked around us, noticing that this cave also had some small shining rocks in the wall, which gave me a good idea.

"Hey big bro?" I said out, noticing his eyes slowly opening themselves again. I smiled and did a little curtsey. "It's been so long, what about a little dance?" Looking at him, I could see his eyes open fully and a genuine smile appear on his face. He slowly stood up from the ground, walked up to me and did a small bow.

"That would be nice lil sis." He said as he stretched out his hand, waiting for mine. I smiled back, took his hand and stepped closed to where he was. I carefully placed his other hand around my back, while I placed mine on his waist, since I couldn't reach fully up to his back. He smiled and looked into my eyes, as I looked into his and we started to slowly dance around the ground, feeling the little breeze coming from the waterfall hit me on the side. It had been a while since he and I did this, since last time we did it, we sneaked out from our house so he and I could do it in secret, preparing for a wedding we were going to go to. He was 13 and I was 9 at that time, but neither of us was so popular in our school, and neither of the families who was going to get married had children at our age. So we snuck out and prepared ourselves for it. When the wedding day came, the bride of the wedding couple noticed my shyness and asked me if I wanted to dance with someone. I pointed at my big brother at that time, and she asked my why him, since he was family. I told her it was because he was the only one I trusted to dance with, which earned me a soft smile from the bride. She called Lucas over so I could ask him for a dance, and she put a rose behind my ear. From that day on, he always called me, his little rose. It was one of the happiest memories to me, that I would never forget.

I carefully leaned closer against his chest as we kept dancing around the ground, just the two of us. I let out a soft giggle and a quiet yawn as we carefully stopped dancing around and just held each other close. He pulled me away from his chest, gave me a slow spin and dipped me down, holding me just above the cold ground.

"Hihi, you were always a big teaser Lucas" I told him with a faint blush in my cheeks. He always did this to me, because I always blushed at this feeling of happiness and joy inside me.

"That I know, thanks for telling me it again, my little rose" He said as he carefully dragged me back up and held me close. "Now tell me, what do you want to do?" I looked at him with curiosity, as I tried to joke around it.

"Right now I want to sleep" I said, smiling half heartily, trying so go around it. But one simple look at him, and I could tell that is not what he wanted to hear. "i…want to free them all. Help them to the surface and save as many as we can. They all deserve a second chance right big bro?" I looked at him again, and his left eyes suddenly had a small glint of redness in it, before it disappeared as quick as it came. He smiled weakly and looked down at me, slowly sitting down on the ground and placed me on his lap. I buried my face closer to his chest and held around him.

"Then we will do our best to save them all, heck, even Flowey. He too deserves a second chance." He said and mumbled something else, but I felt the tiredness come over my body, so I let it be. I yawned once more and carefully closed my eyes. "Hehe, get a bit of sleep now sis. We are safe here, and I'm sure Papyrus will keep Undyne busy" I let out a soft giggle and nodded my head, feeling his hand being placed around my body.

"Okay big bro! Night!" I said to him with a little bit of joy, as I kept my eyes closed and slowly drifted to sleep. I heard him saying night too, before sleep got the best of me, and I got sent into the land of dreams.

(? P.O.V)

 **I just can't believe it, how can they be so happy and relaxed, when the entire underground despite them. How can they keep on living like this, when they only got once chance at this? They have been lucky so far, but I know from experiences, that it won't end well. I won't give up! I will get the brother to fall into genocide…but do I actually want it now? He seems so nice, he even laughed and keeps trying to talk to me, even though I only gave him nightmares and trouble ever since I accompanied him. So why is he so nice to me? And why do I get the feeling of…I don't know what it is. But it makes me feel different, not as bad as before, more like a happier side. He seems to like me, but I don't like him back! He's just an idiot…but really sweet. I'm a bit jealous of the sister, I wish I could learn more from their past and be more around him like that. N-no no, stop thinking that now. Heh, never mind. Hehe, oh well…time to sneak into his mind again! =)**

* * *

Dark: ... **seems to be sitting on the computer**

Lucy: big bro? what are they doing? they finally made us continue!

Lucas: ...he's trying to keep going, he seems troubled...let's leave him be... **they both leave**

 **...I'm sorry for taking to long, writers block and i haven't been in mood to write alot...i'll keep trying my best to come with new chapters...i'm NOT giving up on this story! Dark chara out!**


	16. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Who's in control?**

* * *

 **I know i know, it's been a month. I only have my writers block and stress at home to blame. I swear i haven't given up on this story! this is the longest i have ever worked with something before, and i intend to finish this. So enjoy this shorter chapter**

* * *

(Lucas' P.O.V)

I watched Lucy slowly fall asleep against my chest, but for me, I was bright awake. Ever since we fell down here in the underground, I just haven't been able to get a decent sleep, if any sleep at all. Mostly since I always was aware of my lil sis, so she was safe. Just watching her like this, put a small smile on my face. Sure I hadn't been able to sleep much lately, but as long as she could sleep, that made me feel bit better. The pink tutu fitted her too, mostly because she has always wanted to dance, other than dancing in secret with me. But our parents wasn't that accepted by it all when she asked them, since they told her it was too dangerous and too expensive to dance at a good studio. So she and I snuck out, and I learned her what I could, and one time I caught her dancing by herself, which was really cute. She was flustered, but I taught her most of what I could and the rest she learned herself. She seemed to have gotten better, and that I could see just from this dance we just had. Better and better she have gotten, and I'm proud of being her big bro. I let out a small chuckle and closed my eyes, pulling her closer.

" _ **Oi Lucas…can I have a chat with you?"**_ Chara's voice said through my head, and I slowly opened my eyes, trying to look around to see if I found her, but I couldn't

"Sure thing Chara, ask away" I told her as rested my head against the cold stone wall, feeling drips from the waterfall fall on my shoulder as I closed my eyes and imagined myself seeing Chara inside my head. I carefully opened my eyes and saw the dark room where I met her last time, and there in the middle she was sitting, facing me.

" _ **What's the deal with the dancing? I don't get it"**_ She told me as I walked up to her and sat down, just noticing that she was wearing both a red bandana around her neck, and a black tutu around her waist. I let out a small laugh and looked at her.

"Hehe, says the one who is actually dressed for dancing" I said to her as I brushed my hand over the tutu, and looking at her now, I could see that she had tried to change her style a bit more, but she did have some problems with her. Her normal green and yellow sweater was now the same color, only she was wearing a short t-shirt, which reached just past her shoulders, and reached just to the middle of her stomach. Her brown shorts was still there, only that the black tutu covered the most of it. She glared at me and hit the top of my head angrily.

" _ **Shut up! Just answer my question!**_ " She said while standing up and glaring at me. " _ **What's the deal with the dancing?! It's just stupid!"**_ I laughed at her remark, since she was not really that convincing with how she didn't try to hide her appearance. I looked at her once more, smiled and rubbed my head as I stood up.  
"Well, dancing for me and her is just a nice way to take it easy" I told her as I looked around, realizing it would always be us two here. "And we do it when we feel for it, because it makes us feel closer than we are." She looked at me with a curious glace and sighed, and stood up. She smiled weakly, but it quickly changed back to her natural angry glare she always seemed to want and send me. I laughed quietly, because for the little time she smiled, she actually looked happy. But now I wasn't that sure if she was happy or not, but I knew she didn't serve this feeling of being alone.

" _ **Really? So that's why you do it?"**_ She looked at me again, walked up beside me and laughed. _**"That's just a waste of time for you ending doom. You're only delaying the inevitable."**_ I smiled and turned back around, looking into the empty black void that was apparently my mind, with a small hole in front of me. There I could see myself and Lucy, staying close to each other and seeming asleep. Though I knew I was just resting.

"It may be wasting time, but we aren't delaying anything" I said as I sighed and gently rubbed my back, feeling a small sting from what was the scar on my back. "Though what got you so curious? That's what I wonder" She looked back at me angrily, but I could see a small faint red color forming up on her cheeks. She turned her head away from me and just mumbled something before starting to walk away from me. I had to let out a small laughter, because no matter how hard she tried to look mad, I could see that she was enjoying this, in her own way. She glared at me as I laughed, but I could see a small smile appear on her face.

" _ **H-hey! It's not funny! I just wanted to know since you seemed so happy!"**_ Chara said, but quickly covered her mouth as soon as those words escaped her mouth. I looked at her with a confused look, wondering what was the deal with that. she just glared back and stomped her foot right in front of me. " _ **Just leave now!"**_ I laughed and blinked, suddenly finding myself back in the cavern that Lucy and I slept in. Looking down to see her I realized that the weight on my chest was gone, she wasn't there. I quickly stood up and looked around the cave. It was pretty small, and I couldn't find her anywhere. I walked out of the cave and looked around.

"LUCY! Where are you!?" I looked around the waterfall, tapping my foot against the cold ground. I kept looking around the area, but no matter where I looked she was nowhere to be seen. "No no no, where are you sis?!" I ran back to the echo flower, hoping that she was just sitting there waiting, but as soon as I arrived there, I couldn't see or hear her either. I clenched my hands and walked back to the waterfall, going back to where she and I was sitting. I could see a silhouette when I entered the cave again, but as soon as I was about to say Lucy, I could see that it wasn't her, but it was Chara.

" _Well, look what we have here. What's the matter? Can't find her?"_ She asked me with a small smirk on her face, her red eyes shining as she walked closer to me. _"I can help you find her, but I want something in return"_ I looked at her and saw the smirk on her face was even bigger than it was just moments before. I let out a sigh and unclenched my hands, looking up at her.

"And what is that?" I asked her as I turned around and looked straight at the waterfall. Knowing that Chara wanted something of my put me on edge, since I couldn't tell what was on her mind. Her laughter echoed throughout the cave as a I felt her hand placed on my shoulder.

" _All I want in return, is a small time of control, that's all"_ I shook my head and turned to face her, and I could see her red eyes slowly stopping to glim, but it was still visible in her eyes. "Sorry Chara, but that won't happen, I won't let you be in control." She grinned, as she stepped right in front of me, her red eyes fully glowing again, and she didn't seem like the Chara who was stuck in my head. Her eyes were now full of anger and hatred as she grabbed the collar of my shirt-

" _I think you misunderstand Lucas…SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL"_ She screamed as I suddenly saw her disappearing and I blacked out.

* * *

 **What a way to end it on huh? i know, still sorry for over a month without updating. i swear, when i get all the stress out of my way, and have less of a writers block. again, as i mentioned in earlier chapters, sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

 **Dark Chara out!**


	17. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The surprise**

 **This will be switching between perspectives, so sorry if it gets a bit confusing after a while. I will do my best to not make it like that**

* * *

(Lucy's P.O.V)

"I'm going to be busted as soon as my big bro wakes up" I kept telling myself over and over again as I walked through the waterfall area. Just a few minutes after I fell asleep I woke up again and saw big bro passed out, so I used that chance to sneak out of his grip and walk out of the cave. I wanted to prove to him that I could take care of myself, without him helping me. I looked around, seeing more of the blue flowers, the echo flowers as he told me they were. I put my finger on each and every one of them, but for some reason they were all silent. Not a sound or a breath at all.

"W-what is going on?" I asked myself as I kept walking, listening closely for anything or anyone else. In the distance I could see someone standing by a bucket full of umbrellas, but he had no arms to hold any of them. I felt sorry for him, having no arms must be really difficult for him. I looked at the umbrellas one more time and ran up towards him. He turned towards me and that's when I noticed that he had a tail. "So he's a monster too? He looks really cool Hihi" I said to myself as I stopped right in front of him and from instinct I stretched out my hand.

"Hello! My name is Lucy! You look u-um, really cool" I said as the monster looked at me and smiled, but then I realized I might have done it wrongs as I was holding out my hand. I slowly pulled it back, but he just smiled more and grabbed my hand with his tail and shook it.

"YO! I'm MK, or monster kid! You're really cool!" He said to me as he moved his tail away behind his back and I put my hand down back to my side. "Have you seen Undyne?! She's just the coolest!" I thought back to what papyrus told me and I felt like I've heard that name before, but I wasn't completely sure. I shook my head slowly and looked at him

"Sorry, but I haven't seen them, but what are you doing here?" I told him as I picked up a umbrella from the bucket and opened it, holding it over my head as I could the water fall down on it. Monster kid smiled and walked up beside me, standing under the umbrella too.

"I was going to look for Undyne, and you looking for someone too? Maybe we can look together?" He asked as he just started to move forward. I laughed quietly and walked up beside him, holding the umbrella over both of our heads, to protect us from the water. I shook my head again and looked down at him, realizing he was just reaching to under my shoulders.

"Not really, but I'm just curious on where to go." I told him as he nodded and started to talk about how cool Undyne. I wanted to pay attention to it, but a different sound was catching my ear. A sharp sound, like someone was dragging something sharp against the rock, echoed through the cave. I quickly looked behind me, but I couldn't see anyone behind me. I shivered as the noise dimed down, and slowly reappearing. I looked down at MK, but he was still talking about Undyne, not even seeming to notice what was going on around him. I smiled and just focused on the path in front of us. As we kept walking, long away in the distance I could see a castle. I stooped and looked over it.

"Hey MK, do you know what that is?" I asked him as I looked at him. He was smiling from ear to ear as his eyes was just staring at the castle, not giving me an answer. I laughed quietly, and kept walking along the path, wondering where it all would lead me.

(Lucas P.O.V)

"D-damn, where am I?" I said as I slowly opened my eyes, putting one hand on my head and looked around. All I could see was darkness, and what looked like cell bars in front of me. "W-what?!" I tried to get out, but no matter how hard I shook it or tried to tear it away, it stayed still. I looked in front of me, and there It seemed like I was watching out of my own eyes, but something was really off. I was standing still in this so called cell, but from the perspective I saw, I could feel myself moving, and a sharp sound hearing out. _What is that sharp sound?_ I thought to myself as I looked to my side, and saw a knife slowly tracing against the rocks. I gulped as I looked back and saw the hint of red glowing eyes slowly getting closer to me, and a sound of metal meeting rock, getting louder and closer. From the shadows, the familiar figure of Chara stepped out, with her red eyes and her weird smile towards me.

" _ **Well look at that, you're finally awake"**_ Chara said as she drew her blade against the cell bars. " _ **It seems our places has been switched Lucas =)"**_ I shook the cell bars one more time, but it still stayed in place. She smiled at me and moves her knife away from the cell and walked to the spot, where it looked like I was looking at the world around me. She slowly raised her hand with the knife in, and I could see myself doing the exact same thing.

"What you want Chara?! Stop this!" I screamed at her, but all I got back was just laughter. "What's so funny?!" She turned towards me, and for a second, her once creepy smile was replaced with the one of an innocent child. But it disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

" _ **Well seeing your reaction is best. But I want to show you something =)**_ " She said as she pointed her hand forward towards something, and I looked closer. IN the distance I could see Lucy and Monster Kid talking. I widen my eyes and shook the bars one last time.

"Don't you dare touch her!" I screamed at her, wanting to get control over my body once more, but nothing worked. She laughed again and turned towards me. " _ **Sorry, but I'm the one in control now**_ " Then I felt my world go black once more.

(Lucy's P.O.V)

Me and monster kid kept walking past the area where we saw the castle, and even though how far we got away from the noise, it still felt like it was getting closer and closer. I looked behind me, and I could see a shadow, with red glowing eyes coming closer and closer. Monster kid ran up towards a small ledge and tried to jump up it, but couldn't make it. I turned back towards monster kid and walked up to him.

"YO! I can help you up here to move on! I'll find another way around!" He said as he crouched down and tilted his head towards me. I smiled and carefully walked onto his shoulders, and he jumped up, making it possible for me to grab the ledge and pull myself up. He smiled and ran away, flopping onto his face, before getting up and continue running. I giggled quietly and turned around, continuing to walk around waterfall. Looking around me now, all I could see was purple and brown rock, and some echo flowers. I gently traced my finger over the flowers, but every flower I touched made sound so. Like it wasn't anyone here to tell the flower some dreams or anything. I tilted my head as I followed the path, and saw a small mountain at the end, with a small cave entrance.

"W-wow! So cool! I wonder where that leads" I said out loud as I saw another echo flower to the side of it. I giggled quietly and walked up to it, and traced my finger over the flower one last time. " _Behind you =)"_ I tilted my head and turned around, and there I saw the red glowing eyes staring straight at me. The person slowly walked towards me, with a shining blade in their hands that they traces against the rocks.

" _So, this is where it all ends huh?"_ the person said, but the voice was both familiar and echo. The person slowly walked out from the shadow, and I saw it was Lucas, but his eyes were still red and his face showed no emotion.

"B-big bro?! I'm sorry I ran away!" I said, while stepping closer to the flower. He just smiled back at me and twirled the knife around in his hand, stepping closer to me, holding the sharp end of the knife towards me.

" _Oh, sweet naïve Lucy, you never learn, do you? Time to show you your place_ " He said, but I knew something was off, not only from the red eyes. But his voice had a small gently and girly echo in it, like he wasn't talking but something or someone else. I reached out my hand towards him, but he just kept on smiling and sliced the knife quickly across my hand, leaving a scar on it.

"O-ow! Big bro! stop it" I said, taking a step back and felt that the back of my foot was off the edge of the path. "n-no! please!" I felt tears slowly growing in my eyes as they stood there and kept on smiling, raising his knife for another attack.

" _Sorry Lucy, but your big bro is no longer in control! =)"_ He said as he sliced the knife down at me one more time, hitting more of my arm, making me scream out in pain.

(Lucas P.O.V)

"Stop it! Stop hurting her!" I screamed at Chara, as I watched her use my own body, my own hands, to hurt the one person I wanted to keep out of harm. Chara just kept on smiling and laughing, moving her hand around, and I could see in the corner of my eye, that my real-life arm did the exact same thing. And with each slice, another scar appeared on Lucy's body. Above her, a small health bar appeared, and I think it was the first time I saw her HP and LV

 **Lucy LV 1 3/15 HP**

I widened my eyes, as I saw she was close to dying. _B-but why only 15 HP? H-has something happened to make her lose h-hope?_ I looked at her once more, and I could see her laying on the ground, crying and blood coming out from her arms. I grabbed the cellbars one last time, and tried to break out of it, and I heard a small crack as I dragged the bars from each other. _H-huh?_ I thought and looked down at the bars I had in my hands, and at the bottom I could see it starting to crack.

" _ **But why should I stop? This Is fun! You will see your sister die! The one you love! Now you understand the real meaning of…**_ " Chara looked at me, and her once red softening eyes were now completely black, with black like slime dripping from her eyes and mouth. " _ **Kill or be killed! =)"**_ I felt tears starting to form into my eyes as I could only watch Lucy laying there, and watching how helpless she looked. I closed my eyes and clenched my hands.

"Fight back! Why won't you fight back Lucy!?" I screamed, and I could hear myself in echo. I opened my eyes, and saw her having a shocked expression on her face, and in the corner of my eye I could see that Chara had changed back to her red eyes and they were filled with fear and confusion. I looked back at Lucy and saw her just keep on crying as she closed her eyes, as if waiting for the last hit.

"B-because…. n-now y-you have left me n-nothing to fight for…b-big bro" She said, with a small and side smile on her face. I clenched my hands as she said it and pressed my body against the bars, because that was the same thing I told her. Three years ago, when everything changed for us.

… _you use my own words against me…. I'm sorry sis…._

* * *

 **So deeply sorry for using almost three god damn months on this chapter! I never meant for it too take that long on this one chapter! But almost all summer i was either working, or busy with other stuff, and with own problems, and new school, i just haven't found the inspiration, nor the desire to work on this story. But now, thanks to being able to have creative writing as a subject at my new school, i will be able to spend more time working with this. I said it before, and i say it again, i will NOT give up on this story! Also, as a heads up, the next chapter will be another one that brings you a bit to the past. Thank you for reading this and sorry again for the long wait.**

 **Dark Chara out!**


	18. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Giving up**

(Lucy's P.O.V, three years ago)

* * *

I walked out of a flower shop, holding a bouquet of flowers as I looked at the watch on my arms. It showed "15:42", so it meant the store was closing soon. I giggled quietly and started to walk back home, wanting to surprise my big brother with these flowers. Today was his 12th birthday, and I had seen him so down lately, so I wanted to make him cheer up. Our mother and father was still rarely home, so it was just me and my brother home this week.

"Hope big bro like these!" I smiled gently and started to skip back home, looking around. My body still hurt every now and then, but it was getting better and better which each passing day. I never knew exactly why it hurt so much, all I knew was that big bro told me I fell and hurt myself a lot, and passed out. But it just felt like something else was wrong but I never knew what it was. Mostly because he wouldn't tell me what it was. But as the days went by, I started to see that something else was bothering him. About two months back, his long childhood friend, Robin, had to move to a different country as her parents had gotten a new house and job there, a long way away from others. Lucas was trying to convince them to stay, but when he and I went to the house the next day, it was completely empty and with a sign that said: "To sale". After that day, I hadn't seen him as happy as he normally was, and the childish personality that he and I had, wasn't there anymore. I was really worried about him, but every time I wanted to ask him about it, he just walked away, and disappeared from quite some time.

"I hope he's home, almost there" I said to myself as I could see our house in the distance. The white walls shined as sun shined on the house, the white color almost looking like it glowed. The brown roof made it looked like an old house, which I laughed softly for, knowing that the house was as old as me, which was almost 8 years old. It always wondered me why my mom and dad left me alone so much, even if I was just turning 8. _At least I have my kind big bro!_ I thought to myself as I got to the house and slowly opened the door. The first thing to greet me was a light shining straight towards me, which made me cover my eyes so I didn't get blinded by it. I walked past the light, turning it off and looked around the house. The living room was filled with paintings that seemed like something I would make. It would seem like someone just hit the board with a pen or pencil and started to randomly paint something.

"Hihi, I know I can do better than that!" I said as I laughed and walked over to big bro's room, holding the flowers behind my back. I kicked the door lightly and waited for him to answer. "Big bro it's me! Can I come in?" I stood there by the door and looked at the handle, waiting excitingly for him to open so I could say happy birthday to him. I kicked the door lightly again, as I didn't hear anything from his room, which made me confused. Normally when it was just the two of us, we would spend the day in his room, so not hearing anything from him now was just weird. I stood there and waited again, hoping he would come out or open the door. I looked at my watch and saw that it had already been a couple of mintues since I knocked on his door.

"I'm coming in big bro!" I said as I opened the door slowly, and was met with complete darkness. I found the lightswitch and turned on the light, and saw that the room was a mess. His clothes was spread across the floor, his pillow and sheets were against the wall on the opposite side of where his bed was. I looked around the room, but I couldn't see him at all, but I noticed that it was a small notebook on his desk. I slowly walked to his desk, holding the flowers in one hand and looked at the notebook.

"…Lucas' final moments…h-huh?!" I quickly used my free hand to open the book, and the very first page had the word "Alone" written on it with huge letters, which almost covered the whole page. I widened my eyes and turn it over to the next page, which had the words "No one loves me" written over and over again. I felt a small tear fall down my cheek as I kept looking through the book, seeing more and more pages filled with negative words. _Big bro…what's all this about?"_ I thought to myself as I felt more tears starting to appear in my eyes as I kept flipping through the book. I carefully lifted the book up, wanting to sit somewhere else to read it, but as I picked it up, a small note fell out of the notebook. I put the book away and crouched down and looked at the note, seeing it was my big bro's handwriting.

To whomever who reads this. If you find this, I'm most likely not here anymore, either not in the house or this world anymore. I can't take it anymore, there is nothing left for me here. My closest friend and love left me, and my lil sis doesn't remember things that have happened. I feel so alone. So, I'm writing this, to say my final goodbye's, if you really care, even if I know no one does, you can find me at my usual spot. From, the lonely boy, Lucas.

I quickly stood up, held the flowers close to my chest and ran out of the room and the house. I just couldn't believe it, he was this sad after all that, and I didn't know about any of this. _Why wouldn't he tell me…we are family_. I thought to myself as I ran to the forest and towards a hill in the area. Whenever Lucas and I was alone at home, we often went out here too, but that was just to watch the stars appear in the sky. But now he had run away, and it was starting to make me more worried as I kept running.

"Big bro! Where are you?!" I shouted, as I felt tears coming down my cheeks, as I had to find him. I looked around the forest, just hoping I could spot him, and in the distance, I could spot a small silhouete leaning over a small cliff. I ran faster up to them, feeling the tears roll down my cheek and as I got closer, I could see the person better. Their back was turned to me, but their dark brown hair was flowing in the wind, their jacket tied around the hip and in their hands I could see something glinting and what looked to be a small piece of paper. I panted and stopped by the tree a small distance behind them, and noticed that in their left hand, was a knife, and in their right hand was a picture.

"W-wait! D-don't!" I screamed and slowly walked towards that person. They turned around and made me stop dead in tracks, as I saw that the person was my big bro, Lucas, with small cuts around his arms and cheeks.

"…what are you doing here Lucy? Leave." He told me as he turned back around and dropped the knife down on the ground and walked closer to the edge. I shook my head and ran up to him and hugged him from behind. I felt him shiver a bit as I did it, but he just stood there. I felt the flowers crumble against my chest as I hugged him tighter, but I didn't think more about those flowers.

"Please no! Don't do it big bro! Don't leave me!" I said to him as a buried my face against his back, letting the tears fall down as I kept crying and holding around him tighter. I could feel his hands trying to move my hands away but I just tightened the grip and shook my head. "You're not alone! You have me!"

"Just stop sis. There is nothing left for me to fight for. Everything I love is gone" He said and I could feel him trying to take another step forward. I cried louder and let go of him real quick, before jumping onto his back, holding around his chest with my arms, and his hip with my legs. I rested my head against his shoulder and looked at him.

"Don't say that! You got me big bro! I will always be here for you!" I said, smiling and moving my hands a bit closer to his face so he could see the flowers. Half of the flowers were ruined because of how much I ran to get to him. "I b-bought this for you! It's you birthday a-after all big bro!" He carefully took the flowers from my hands and looked at them. I looked closely at his face and I could see a small smile appear on his face, looking at the flowers, then he looked at me.

"…you promise to stay with me sis?" He asked me, which I nodded too and buried my face against his neck. "Thank you sis…and thanks for the gift" He carefully moved my hands and legs away, and moved me onto his lap as he set down and gently rubbed my head.

"No problem big bro! I promise I will never hurt you!" I told him as I rested my back and head against his chest and closed my eyes, feeling safe knowing he's safe.

"And I promise I will never hurt you lil sis." He said to me as he kept rubbing my head and we just sat there, watching as the sun slowly went down behind the horizon. I looked at the picture in his hand, and saw it was a picture of me and having, sleeping beside each other in his room, like we always did. I smiled, knowing i just saved my big bro. _We will never hurt each other_. I thought as i watched the sun go down with him.

* * *

(Lucy's P.O.V, present)

 _Why….why did I not see through that lie…_

* * *

 ** _I know it seems weird having it in Lucy's perspective, but that was the only way i thought i could get out why it was such a big thing for them both. Hope you like this chapter. Until next time_**

 ** _Dark Chara Out!_**


	19. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Family is stronger than anything**

(Lucas P.O.V)

I felt tears streaming down my cheeks as I felt my mind played back the past for me one more time. It hurt when I understood that the one promise that I never wanted to break, was the one I was breaking right now. I can't let it haunt me more and more, I'm of the past controlling me. I looked towards Chara, and saw that her red eyes that was filled with hatred and anger, was now filled confusion and nervousness, as she was looking at my hand. I looked slowly down at my hand, and I could see the cell bar that had held me back was shattered in my hands. I grabbed the other cell bar right beside it, and took a quick drag to it, making it just shatter to pieces as I dragged it away. I carefully walked out of the cage and walked to Chara, seeing she didn't try to teleport away, just staring at me in shock.

"H-how did you get out that cell! This is my place!" She screamed at me as she quickly got up from the corner and tried to slice my chest. I sighed and took a step back as she tried to attack, making me dodge the attack well, making her miss my chest just barely. I quickly step beside her and change position, facing her and grabbed her hand as she tried to slice me again.

"Don't you ever do anything to my little sister ever again!" I let go of her hand and looked at Lucy, and saw that she also was staring at me, but more with a sadden and scared expression as she pressed her body closer to the edge. "Because this, is my life! And I will control it! You'll stay behind, got it?!" I reached my hand out towards what could have been seen like that I was looking out from my own eyes and I suddenly felt myself blacking out once more.

As I opened my eyes, I could see Lucy laying on the ground, her eyes in shock as she looked up at me. I fell to my knees and grabbed my head, as it felt like Chara was still trying to fight back for control. Now I knew why she wanted to work with me, she wanted to wait for the perfect opportunity to take me, and control me. But, despite all that, it was still some things I just couldn't figure out despite this all this. My mind kept asking on why she wanted to this is, why I was the one who she wanted to control, and why I felt like it was something more that bugged me. It was like, despite this all, I still trusted her, still wanted to be friendly towards her. I sighed and slowly stood up again, looking at Lucy with a saddened expression.

"L-Lucy…i-I'm s-so sorry for what I did. I don't know what came over me." I said to her as I took a step closer to her, only for her to take step away from me. The Lucy that I know, who was always looking up to her brother and wanting him close, was replaced by a girl who had seen something she didn't need to see, her eyes full of fear of the person in front of her. I couldn't really blame her, it was really my fault that this all happened.

"B-big bro, w-why you do that to me? I d-didn't do anything" Lucy said as she curled up to a ball and started to shake. I looked at her softly and stretched out my hand, a small soft smile on my face.

"I-I'm so sorry, I d-don't know what came over me. It was like I wasn't in control. B-but this is me…can't you see it? My little rose…" I told her as I smiled gently and tried to hold her gently. She looked up at me, as if looking for something, then she gently smiled back and unfolded from the ball. I kept holding my hand out gently towards her, I could see the fear in her eyes was slowly fading from her eyes, a warm smile on her face.

"It r-really is you, big bro, isn't it?" She asked me, slowly grabbing my hand and smiling, letting me lift her up. I felt a sting in my head as I lifted her up, making me put my other hand on my head. "B-big bro?!" I went on my knees and grabbed my head, hearing the familiar laughter echoing around my head.

" _ **Stop being so nice! She needs to hate you! You just hurt her! This isn't fair! People hate each other! Show me it"**_ I could hear Chara scream in my head, louder than usual. I closed my eyes and saw her standing right in front of me, her red eyes glaring into mine, a knife against my throat. _**"Do I have to show you it?!**_ " I looked more at her eyes, and even though I never really thought about her, when her eyes were glowing like that, it made her look pretty or cute.

"Heh, you done soon? Or are you going to look at me with those cute eyes more?" I said to her, smiling gently and I could see a faint blush across her cheeks, before she suddenly disappeared again. I opened my eyes again, and saw Lucy holding her hands against my chest. I sighed and rubbed my head and smiled.

"B-big bro? A-are you okay?" She asked me, which I just nodded slowly too and slowly got up.

"Yeah sis, I'm okay. B-but we should maybe get out of here before…" More I didn't get to say as the sound of armor clanking against the ground suddenly started to get audible. I widened my eyes and quickly looked around, getting worried what was about to happen. "S-sis, get on my back, n-now!" Lucy nodded and climbed up on my back, making me flinch slightly as she touched the scar on my back. _I need to remember that wound, almost forgot about it_.

"B-big bro? What's going on?" She asked me as she put her arms around my neck and looked around. I tilted my head upwards and felt her head move along, and on the top of the mountain stood a person in full armor. I held around her and took a step closer towards the entrance, only for a spear to stick itself right in front of me, making me stop. I looked up and saw that the person in the armor was holding another spear, tilting it sideways and threw it towards us.

"Giving us some help? Thanks" I said and grabbed the spear as it fell to us. I looked at it and held it in one of my hands, as I held around Lucy with my other hand. The person looked down on us, jumped down from the mountain and landed right in front of us.

"Seven. Seven souls are required. We got six, so one of yours will have to do. Then, king Asgore, will finally become a god and save us from the barrier." The person said, then grabbed their helmet and took it off, revealing a blue fish head, with red hair and an eye patch over their one of their eyes.

 _Undyne…so she is still planning to stop us._ I sighed and held the spear up. Undyne smiled and pointed her spear towards us, small blue spears headed towards us. I lifted my spear up and started to parry each spear. They were moving at a slow speed, that it was a bit too easy to reflect them. I smiled and looked over at Lucy, who had her head backwards and seemed to be shaking.

"B-big bro! One is coming this way!" She said, and I quickly turned around, only to see a yellow spear coming towards us, but something was off. As it was heading towards us, it kept spinning in different directions as it got closer. I tiled my head and moved the spear to block it, only for it to move to my right.

"Shit!" I said as I quickly turned around and tried to block it, however it went past me and hit me in the arm. "L-Lucy, keep an eye on those. They seem to be bad news." She nodded her head and I looked back at Undyne, only to see her charging towards us with her spear raised high, ready to strike. I felt Lucy holding tighter around me, and I smiled, knowing she was feeling safer with me again. Raising my spear, I blocked her attack and tried to push her away, only for her to keep attacking, making me stay on the defensive. I kept blocking her attacks, looking for a small window of a gap. Lucy nudged at my shoulder and I could see her finger in the corner of my eye pointing beside Undyne, and I could notice a small gap. I smiled and focused, pushing Undyne a small distance away and quickly ran past her, looking around for help.

" _ **Really?! Running away?! You're such a coward! Fight her!"**_ I could hear Chara screaming in my head, making me a bit dizzy as we ran away from Undyne. I stumbled as we ran, holding close to Lucy so she didn't fall off.

"B-big bro, look! It's Sans!" She said as she pointed in front of us again. I followed her finger and saw she was right. In front of us was Sans, resting in another one of those stations that we saw when we first got here. I ran up to him and tried to shake him awake, as it seemed he was sleeping. However, he didn't seem to wake up. I sighed and looked behind me, seeing Undyne running up to us, getting close. I turned around and started to run away again, seeing that we were starting to run over a bridge, with lava under us.

"I-it's getting really warm here. N-not feeling so well." I told Lucy as we managed to get over the bridge, seeing a small water tank with plastic cups in a small holder beside it. I stopped by it and panted, going to my knees, and holding my head. _**"That's it! Fall! Let me have control again and I'll show you how to beat her"**_ _T-that's enough Chara…no control. Just let her be please. I be you_. That was words I never expect myself to say to her. I let Lucy down beside me and saw Undyne slowing down on the bridge, stopping right before leaving the bridge.

"A-armor, too warm…" She said as she collapsed down, sweat or whatever it was dripping down her forehead. I looked at Lucy and moved my head Closer to the water tank, hinting that she should use it.

"Use this Lil sis…a-and get help…please…" I said as I felt the heat and dizziness get too much, making me close my eyes. "Please…help…"

* * *

 **I decided to delete the previous chapter, as it turned out even worse than I thought. I rewrote the chapter, hopefully making it slightly better than what it was. Hope you like it, and see you all next time.**

 **Dark Chara out.**


End file.
